100 Viñetas de Saint Seiya
by Ariadne-Labrys
Summary: Esta es una compilación de 100 historias cortas de Saint Seiya que estoy escribiendo siguiendo 100 palabras clave. Están en orden, no tienen un personaje específico y estos cambian en cada historia escrita. Algunos personajes son de mi creación.
1. Comienzo

**01. Comienzo**

**Personaje(s):**** Ninguno, en realidad. **

Nacer es siempre el comienzo de todo. Pero en la vida, hay muchas cosas que tienen un comienzo, como en el Santuario de Atena, en el cual fue Teseo y aquellos que como él había sido protegido por la Diosa, quienes comenzaron con la orden que hoy se conoce como los Caballeros del Zodíaco.

Sin embargo, que se comience no quiere decir que sea fácil; quizás por eso, los chiquillos que ahora se encontraba de pie en el Coliseo mirando a su alrededor, no podían evitar la sensación de temor que la presencia de los mayores producía en ellos.

Sólo uno, tal vez dos, disfrutaban de todo ello.

"Bienvenidos al Santuario de Atena." Dijo la voz tras de la máscara, sellando con esas palabras, su futuro para siempre.


	2. Medio

**02. Medio/mitad  
**  
**Personajes:** ninguno en especial.

Tenía que llegar, seguirse esforzando a como diera lugar. No importaba que se sintiera mareado, que incluso el aire le faltara y las piernas le temblaran. Su maestro estaría muy molesto si no terminaba de hacer lo que le habían encomendado.

Si tan sólo pudiera descansar, sentarse por un instante y dejarse llevar por ese mismo cansancio para caer como muerto en su cama y sin importar qué tan dura esta fuera, poder dormir por varios días sin interrupción.

Se levantó de nuevo, no podía quedarse contra esa columna descansando. No podía esperar que su maestro comprendiera. "¡Piensas quedarte allí!" Gritaba éste desde lo lejos, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y que se obligara a seguirlo.


	3. Final

**03. Final  
****Personajes:** Shaka / Cassie (Maestra de Virgo y personaje creado por mí)

Se dice que cuando una persona muere, todo lo que este era ha terminado. Eso era lo que se decía normalmente; lo que la gente tal vez no supiera era que había otras formas de llegar al final.

Sin embargo, la Maestra de Virgo lo sabía muy bien; el problema para ella era, hacérselo entender a su pequeño aprendiz que no pasaba los ocho años.

"Maestra, eso es muy complicado." Dijo el niño cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"A ver Shaka¿qué es lo que no entiendes?"

"¿Cómo puede ser el final de uno si sigue viviendo?"

La mujer suspiró tras su máscara y se llevó la mano a la altura de su frente, tocando el metal con algo de desespero.

"¿Qué sentiste el día que te traje a Santuario y tuviste que separarte del Ganges y de todo lo que habías conocido?"

El niño se quedó en silencio pensando en la respuesta que debía dar. Lo que había sentido ese día, ese aterrador dolor en su pecho, se revivió en su memoria y se llevó la mano a su corazón al recordar esa sensación.

"Maestra…"

"Seguiste con vida a pesar de todo¿no?"

Shaka asintió apenado.

"Bien, es hora de que olvides todo eso y vuelvas a tu meditación, aún a esas sensaciones hay que permitirles que terminen, a eso se le llama desapego, y aún este, trae consigo un final."

El aprendiz la miró aún tratando de comprender lo que decía. Algún día lo haría, pensó él.


	4. Interior

**04. Interior(es) **

**Personajes: **Maestros Dorados y sus aprendices

Meditar implicaba silencio; dejar que el alma se acallara a tal punto, que te convertías en el aire a tu alrededor, en al agua que gota a gota caía por el arroyo hasta la pequeña laguna. En el aire y en el viento mismo.

Meditar implicaba que el mundo que giraba contigo alrededor del sol, se detenía y en ese instante, podías verlo todo como era en realidad y te enterabas, que no eras más que un átomo más de la inmensidad que forma el universo.

Meditar implicaba quedarse absorto en tu propio interior, sin importar si eras el primer Santo, el de Aries, o el último, el de Piscis. Era concentrarte en ti mismo, en tus cosas buenas y malas; en analizarlas para ser mejor cada día, en conocerte al punto en que sabías y reconocías la bondad y la maldad que habitaba en ti mismo. Era tornarse hacia la manifestación de la Diosa en tu interior y su bendición.

Por eso, todos los días a la misma hora, ningún aprendiz podía salir de su templo; así los Maestros se aseguraban de que éstos aprendieran.


	5. Exterior

**05. Exterior(es) **

**Personajes**: Aioria y Aioros

Si había algo que en realidad motivaba a Aioria a levantarse cada día, era saber que su hermano lo llevaría a la playa. Era una costumbre que seguían desde que él no tenía más que unos cuantos meses y de igual manera, su hermano no más que unos pocos años. Le gustaba saberse fuera del Santuario al cual aún no podía acostumbrarse.

Esa mañana en particular, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. Saltaba y chapoteaba con el agua aquí y allá, aprovechando que Aioros había traído un pergamino con él y se preocupaba más de este que de su hermano.

"¡Aioria!" Le gritó el mayor un tanto exaltado, a lo cual, altanero, Aioria respondió con sacarle la lengua y lanzarle un puñado de arena.

"¡Si no vas a jugar conmigo, mejor te quedas en tu templo!" Bufó el pequeño antes de alejarse a seguir jugando en el agua del Egeo, dejando a su hermano viéndole perplejo.


	6. Horas

**06. ****Horas **

**Personaje: **Kanon****

Tic – tac – tic – tac

Las horas pasaban una a una sin descanso. Era Cronos inclemente que les recordaba que era siempre su voluntad la que inefablemente debía cumplirse. ¿O sería acaso que se estaba aprehensivo después de haber leído Alicia en el País de las Maravillas? No lo sabía, no le importaba.

El trabajo debía hacerse. La labor debía cumplirse. Y eso exasperaba a Kanon terriblemente.

Su pobre _"hermanito"_ era el que se la pasaba de arriba abajo haciendo todo lo que a su lunático maestro se le ocurría que hiciera, y por supuesto, a él lo dejaban a un lado, como si no fuera nadie en la casa de Géminis. Como si fuera necesario que se mantuviera oculto.

Por eso a cada minuto que pasaba, él golpeaba más fuerte las piedras que tenía enfrente. Hubiera sido mejor que le dejaran fuera del lugar, jamás haber sabido que tenía un gemelo y así haberse quedado en la ignorancia al respecto del Santuario de Atena y de sus caballeros.

Pero era ese deseo de ser notado lo que no le dejaba ver más allá de lo que tenía enfrente y que hacía que su interior se expresara en su verdadera dimensión.

Algún día llegaría su momento. Él esperaría, mientras el tiempo seguía corriendo.

Tic – tac – tic - tac.


	7. Días

**07. ****Días **

**Personaje**: Ninguno en particular

Debía escaparse de allí, correr tan lejos como le fuera posible. Necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar, donde le golpeaban cada día; dónde de hecho ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Su piel ya había cedido a los moretones y estos ya habían comenzado a desaparecer. Ya no había dolor. Nunca más lo habría.

El entrenamiento se sucedía cada día más fuerte y pesado. ¿Quién era él si no un niño que no entendía aún el por qué le ocurrían esas cosas? Quería irse, alejarse. Que el tiempo se detuviera, los días dejaran de correr y poder descansar tranquilamente en un lugar conocido.

"¡Allí está!" Gritaron los centinelas del lugar. Le matarían esta vez, de eso estaba seguro. No era la primera vez que intentaba escapar, jamás dejaría de hacerlo hasta que fuera libre de esa tortura.

Correría, lo haría sin parar hasta que supiera que ya no le seguían. Buscaría ayuda en el Dios que estuviera dispuesto a dársela y se dejaría llevar por los días que le fueran necesarios para poder recuperar su libertad.


	8. Semanas

**08. ****Semanas **

**Personajes: **Phoebe, Maestra de Cáncer; Selek, Maestro de Escorpio y Charles, Maestro de Piscis.

Hacía mucho que los maestros de Cáncer, Escorpio y Piscis habían salido del Santuario y aún no regresaban. Tanto tiempo, que ya otros Maestros se empezaban a ocupar por momentos de los aprendices que estos habían dejado detrás.

La primera en llegar fue Phoebe, a quien su aprendiz recibió con una mueca digna de alguien que ya tiene que contenerse al hacer travesuras, antes de hincarse ante ella en señal de respeto. La mujer no dijo mucho con respecto a su paradero; sólo que las misiones de Santuario debían cumplirse sin demora y que no podía hacerse nada al respecto. El siguiente en llegar fue Charles, Maestro de Piscis, a quien su alumno le recibió con algo de recelo, antes de ofrecerle las rosas que había cultivado en los últimos días.

Después del protocolo y del debido baño, los Santos de Cáncer y Piscis se sentaron a hablar un rato. Habían escogido el cuarto templo para hacerlo, pues así podrían esperar.

"¿Crees que algo malo le ocurrió?"

"¿A Selek? Jamás Charles, de eso estoy segura."

"Le ha tomado mucho regresar, creía que su misión era más fácil que la nuestra." Dijo él con un tono de preocupación que asustó a la Amazona.

"Puede tomarle una semana más e igual lo esperaremos¿no viejo amigo?"

El hombre sonrió con desgano. Esperaría más si fuese necesario.


	9. Meses

**09. ****Meses **

**Personajes**: Shion. Metis y Zeus en sus reencarnaciones de esta época.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Shion esperaba a que esa mujer en particular apareciera. Ella, la personificación de la inteligencia, era exactamente como los antiguos escritos la describían. Y no estaba por demás se decía, el notar que ella también era hermosa. ¿Sería ella en realidad, la reencarnación de Metis? Todo parecía indicar que así era. El problema en el que se encontraba el Patriarca del Santuario, era que no tenía ni idea acerca del paradero de aquel que haría el papel de Zeus. ¿Y si el dios había decidido no reencarnar¿Qué sería entonces de Terra?

No fue hasta muchos meses después que Shion se dio cuenta de su error. Zeus ya había estado en el Santuario, pero por su misma preocupación lo había pasado por alto. Al igual que en el pasado, se habían enamorado esos dos. El antiguo Santo de Aries renegó de sí mismo por su falta de cuidado. Había visto cómo esos dos se enamoraban, justo como en un cuento de Hadas. Sólo esperaba que su presente difiriera de su pasado y que no hubiera una ruptura entre ellos.

Unos días después, le avisaron a Shion de la tragedia que había ocurrido. Él ya lo sabía, su corazón le había prevenido. La mujer se encontraba en su habitación en las barracas, por lo que tuvo que buscar un par de Santos para que le ayudaran a la angustiada mujer y la llevaran al templo de la Diosa.

"Perdóname, mi Señora." Había dicho él apesadumbrado.

Entre sollozos, la mujer le había dicho que todo estaba bien, que ella lo había sabido todo desde el principio. En su vientre, Atena había sido engendrada y ahora estaba por nacer, a pesar de que su padre se hubiese opuesto. "No podía dejar que algo le pasara." Había repetido ella antes de que las comadronas vinieran a atenderla.

El hombre, le habían informado a Shion, había desaparecido. Al parecer, en un momento de locura, él había pretendido hacerle daño a la mujer. Shion rió ante el absurdo. Había querido comérsela entera, le habían informado; pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que aún en el presente, la historia se repetía de alguna manera.

Sin embargo, él debía apurarse hacia donde se encontraban las mujeres. Atena estaba ya por nacer.


	10. Años

**10. ****Años **

**Personaje**: Pandora

Había olvidado cuando fue que todo ocurrió, aunque aún al mirarse en el espejo, podía ver sus ojos que le mostraban su verdadera edad. Había sido bendecida por Hades para ser aquella que prepara el camino para él y ahora, después de tantos años, sentía que era el momento preciso.

El castillo había finalmente mutado a la forma que debía tener. No había duda alguna de que ese, era el habitáculo del Señor del Inframundo. ¿Sería Hades en su cuerpo, igual a como era en espíritu?

Las dudas la asaltaban, haciendo que su falsa seguridad se resquebrajara y la obligara a pedir retribución.

"¡Radamantis!" Gritó molesta, enojada por no tener nada qué hacer; aburrida y sin querer tocar su arpa. Tal vez él, podría entretenerla un rato.

Pero el hombre no se presentó ante ella.

Era la primera vez en muchos años que él se rehusaba a verla. El Hades tembló ante su cólera como nunca antes lo había hecho y se estremeció al saber que no había nada qué hacer al respecto.


	11. Rojo

**11. ****Rojo **

**Personaje**: Girtab y Selek de Escorpio, son los antiguos maestros de Milo antes que éste lo fuera y son de mi autoría.

La primera vez que vio su cosmos, no era más que un niño. Sería tal vez el momento en que su padre le habló acerca del Santuario de Atena y le ofreció llevarlo allí para que se convirtiera en un caballero digno de la Diosa. Selek se sentía feliz ante ello, pletórico aún a pesar de sus pocos años y ahora cuando veía hacia su pasado y estaba a punto de enfrentarse a Girtab, cuando su cosmos brillaba a su alrededor, era que todo cobrara sentido.

El universo había conspirado una vez más para que un nuevo Santo del Escorpión Sagrado se encontrara frente a frente con su Destino.


	12. Naranja

**12. ****Naranja **

**Personaje**: Death Mask

Halloween había terminado ya—gracias a la Diosa por eso—las festividades habían sido bastante animadas. Los dulces y la jugarreta habían sido cosa de todo el día. La celebración había llegado a cada rincón de Santuario y ahora, los santos se preparaban para regresar a su rutina diaria.

Aún con resaca, Death Mask se había levantado esa mañana después del parrandón de la noche anterior.

Ningún Santo se había ofrecido a ayudarle a limpiar su templo—cosa que le molestó mucho ya que la fiesta de disfraces había sido allí—pero eso se le pasaría. El problema ahora era cómo le quitaría el horrible color anaranjado con que habían pintado sus paredes.

El hombre rascó su cabeza sin saber qué hacer.


	13. Amarillo

**13. ****Amarillo **

**Personaje**: Saori Kido.

Odiaba ese vestido. Detestaba verlo más desde que abuelo le había obligado a vestirlo siendo una niña. El rosa era su color, no ese estúpido amarillo que tanto despreciaba. No, definitivamente no. Tatsumi en medio de un ataque de pánico, se había negado a ayudarle. Y ahora se encontraba en la disyuntiva de tener que usar el estúpido vestido que el Señor Kido le había ordenado usar para su cumpleaños.

Furiosa, buscó en su guardarropa algo que le ayudara a no tener que cumplir la absurda orden. Las doncellas de la mansión veían como la niña sacaba cada pieza de vestir de su closet y las dejaba todas desparramadas a su alrededor. Reían por lo bajo, burlándose de los caprichos de la señorita. "Y todo por el hermoso vestido amarillo que el Señor Kido mandó a haces especialmente para ella." Llegaron a decir las más osadas.

"¿Señorita Saori?" Llamó Tatsumi tímidamente desde la puerta, "Espero que esto sea de su agrado." Dijo el hombre dejando sobre la cama un nuevo vestido, esta vez uno blanco con unos pequeños guantes color lila que hicieron que la niña abriera sus ojos y sonriera ampliamente.

"Lo que sea, menos el vestido amarillo, Tatsumi." Respondió ella, apurándose a vestirse para la recepción.

Ya se encargaría de su abuelo más tarde.


	14. Verde

**14. ****Verde **

**Personajes**: Ikki y Esmeralda.

Esmeralda corría preocupada por toda la isla. Su padre había estado obligando a Ikki a entrenar el doble de lo habitual y eso tenía al joven extenuado. A ella en particular, no le gustaba eso, pero también era cierto que no se levantaría en contra de Guilty.

Al verle, su corazón dio un salto, presa del temor. Ikki había estado vomitando toda la mañana, su rostro cambiando de colores, tornándose cada vez más desfigurado a causa del dolor, sus manos sosteniendo su abdomen que ya no daba más de tanto que él debía doblarse sobre la improvisada cisterna. La muchacha se apuró a ayudarle, mientras él movía sus brazos para que no se acercara a él.

"Esmeralda, no…"

"Shh, Ikki…piensa en tu hermano, y déjame ayudarte."

El futuro santo se dejó hacer tan pronto como sintió la mano de la chica en su frente. Sí, escucharía a Esmeralda y haría lo que ella decía. Pero no pensaría en Shun, sino en ella. En lo dulce que era y en su hermoso nombre.


	15. Azul

**15. Azul. **

**Personajes** : Kanon y Saga antes de que todo ocurriera.

"!Kanon¡ya sal de ahí!" gritaba Saga exasperado, viendo que su hermano aún no salía del agua y que ya era muy tarde. Pronto subiría la marea y si no se apuraban hacia Santuario—"¡Kanon!"

El gemelo salió del agua unos minutos después, su agitada respiración recobraba poco a poco su estado natural, haciéndose pausada y tranquila. Más tranquila de lo habitual. El joven se sentó cerca de la base en los riscos de Cabo Sunión, un lugar que siempre le había dicho a Saga que le atraía mucho.

"¿Qué era tan interesante que no salías?" preguntó Saga, golpeándole levemente en el hombro.

"¿No lo ves?" Respondió Kanon señalando enfrente de ellos. Tenía mirada de que era "tan obvio" que era imposible que Saga no se hubiera dado cuenta.

"¡¿Qué?!" había bufado Saga enfadado porque el otro asumiera lo que él en realidad no sabía.

Kanon tornó sus ojos al cielo, algo molesto por la falta de tacto de Saga, pero en realidad poco le importó. Se le lanzó, pasando su brazo por sobre su cuello y tomándolo por los hombros, "¡El agua, tonto!" gritó, señalando hacia el frente de nuevo, "¡el agua!"

"¿El agua?" Preguntó Saga algo molesto por lo nimio que era todo ello. Levantó sus hombros y tomó a Kanon de la oreja, obligándole a seguirle hacia el Santuario, "mejor vienes conmigo, no quiero que te quedes atrapado allí abajo." Sentenció.


	16. Púrpura

**16. Púrpura. **

**Personajes** : Alberich y Hagen.

Lo último que se imaginó Alberich, era que al levantarse en la mañana, el bosque que rodeaba la casa de Megrez habría desaparecido. Corrió arriba y abajo, buscando a alguien que le diera una explicación, pero la verdad era que nadie podía hacerlo, porque nadie sabía nada.

Sus lacayos casi huyeron del lugar, pero no había nada que Alberich pudiera hacerles; después de todo, en verdad no había sido su culpa.

Unos minutos más tarde, Alberich se dirigía pala en mano y unas cuantas semillas y regadera, hacia el lugar donde quedaba su bosque antes, dispuesto a plantar todo de nuevo. Tal vez, su energía vibraría al unísono con la naturaleza y podría recobrarlo antes de lo esperado.

Arrodillado en frente de la tierra quemada, el Dios Guerrero sintió por un momento que se formaba un nudo en su garganta, cosa que nunca antes había ocurrido.

"De haber sabido que te afectaría tanto, habría quemado tu bosque antes." Dijo Hagen de Merak, en tono burlesco, desde detrás de uno de los restos de troncos que sabía que en cualquier momento cedería ante su peso y finalmente se convertiría en cenizas.

Alberich se limitó a mirarle, buscando mantener su dignidad, mientras la energía de la Amatista brillaba en el lugar.


	17. Café

**17. Café (color) **

**Personajes**: Seiya y su familia (hermana y madre). 

Su madre no podía creerlo cuando él había nacido. Era tan diferente de su hermana Seika, que tenia los cabellos rojizos y la mirada tierna y serena.

Seiya era todo un cohete, lleno de vitalidad. Era su esperanza, aquel que le había devuelto la fé en la vida; quien le había traído alegrías después de una temporada tan difícil.

Seika no podía estar más feliz. Ahora tenía un hermanito, un compañero de juegos y cómplice de aventuras; alguien a quien amar y cuidar por el resto de su vida.

Todo lo sabía, al ver esos enormes ojos cafés que la miraban fijamente, antes de cerrarse. El recién nacido se concentraba ahora en tomar su biberón.


	18. Negro

**18. Negro **

**Personajes**: Aiacos

Caía.

Era un abismo profundo.

Su amada Nepal, sus padres, su niñez se reflejaban en sus pupilas dilatadas a causa de lo que estaba viviendo. La sorpresa aún le desbordaba y sentía que el aire le abandonaba.

Pero no, no estaba muriendo. Al contrario, vivía y se hacía uno mismo con el abismo que le tragaba. La Garuda que había secuestrado la luna y había sido vencida por Visnú le llamaba, escogiéndolo para encargarse de él y llenarle de gloria.

Era un juez. Un escogido por el dios más justo entre los dioses el que entraba a su reino. Al tribunal en el cual su palabra sería absoluta.

No había abismo. No había oscuridad.

Solo el inframundo.


	19. Blanco

**19. Blanco. **

**Personajes** : Los Santos que participaron del torneo galáctico.

El torneo galáctico había comenzado recientemente. Sólo un par de días antes y sin embargo, ya cobraba un alto precio por la osadía de su creadora; no importaba que ésta fuera Saori Kido, nieta del multimillonario Mitsumasa Kido.

En las calles, las personas se habían quedado sin habla después de ver las pantallas por las cuales se transmitía el espectáculo. No había ya vítores qué ofrecer, ni hojas de laurel que poner en la frente del ganador; aunque la verdad era, que la excitación por la faena del día aún no se desvanecía, manteniéndose ésta fresca en sus cabezas, la adrenalina se resistía a ceder a la calma.

Era en el interior del hospital de la Fundación Graude donde se veía el verdadero drama, y era tanto el nerviosismo, que éste podía cortar el aire.

Allí, cada que terminaba el día, llegaban los heridos a buscar algo que reparara no sólo sus cuerpos, sino también sus espíritus rotos en pedazos por las proezas de los otros. Las paredes inmaculadas del lugar les servían como mudos testigos de sus pesares y de los momentos de flaqueza que jamás le permitirían a alguien presenciar.


	20. Sin Color

**20. Sin Color. **

**Personajes : **Los guerreros que han muerto en la serie.

Cuando estás muerto, en realidad no importa nada más que la eternidad misma. No piensas en nada. No sientes nada. Simplemente estás allí, esperando a que el universo se apiade de ti y te dé una nueva oportunidad para regresar a aquello que ya ni siquiera añoras.

Estás allí, suspendido en el aburrimiento producido de tanto hacer siempre lo mismo. Los dioses que serviste ya se han olvidado de ti y en realidad eso no te importa mucho. De hecho, ya no te interesa, si vuelves a tener otra vida, vas a servirles de igual manera.

Nada duele ya. No hay arrepentimientos por lo que no se hizo en vida. No hay tormento por lo que no es y ya no será.

Sólo queda el lánguido deseo de volver a vivir…solo eso, por ver de nuevo los colores que añoras en tus ya casi perdidas memorias. Por encontrarte de nuevo con el azul del cielo que te cubría mientras el sol te acariciaba protector. O el verde de los prados y las copas de los árboles que te cubrían luego de una jornada de duro entrenamiento.

Pero no, cuando estás muerto, lo único que te queda es el absurdo conocimiento de que a tu alrededor, todo está muerto también y por lo tanto, al igual que tú, todo ha perdido su color.


	21. Amigos

**21. Amigos. **

**Personajes : **Radamantis, Minos, Aiacos.

En el Hades, jamás se decía algo en el día del cumpleaños de alguno de sus habitantes. Era un día como cualquiera, y aún Radamantis, había olvidado lo que era celebrar uno. Apenas si comenzaba la tercera década de su vida, estando en la primera fase de sus veintes para ya comportarse como un adulto mayor, de esos que de lo amargados que están ya no disfrutan de nada.

Fue por eso, que en el día de su cumpleaños, Radamantis pensó que todo sería como siempre había sido. Un día insípido sin ninguna sorpresa para él. Sin embargo, sus amigos, Minos y Aiacos, no, sus hermanos, le tenían algo preparado.

Al entrar en su recinto, todo estaba como de costumbre, o al menos así lo creyó, caminaba tranquilo hacia su habitación para dedicarse una copa de whiskey que disfrutaría en el silencio del lugar, acompañado tan solo de la luz de la luna.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, hermano?" dijo Aiacos desde la puerta, después de haberlo seguido hasta allí.

"¿Qué crees?" respondió él, un tanto molesto por la interrupción de lo que él normalmente consideraría un momento perfecto.

"Esta noche no, Radamantis." Dijo Minos, que se encontraba ahora de pie al lado de Aiacos, cargando en sus brazos algo que él en un principio no supo descifrar qué era.

"¿Pero…"

"Es tu cumpleaños." Respondió la Garuda sonriente, levantando las copas que traía en una mano y la botella de vino que traía en la otra, "y vamos a celebrarlo como se debe."

Radamantis tuvo que sonreír a su vez. Siempre era así con ellos, se limitó a dejar su armadura a un lado y a retirar el whiskey de la mesa, era hora de disfrutar otro momento perfecto, esta vez al lado de Minos y Aiacos, quienes ya se acercaban con vino y pastel.


	22. Enemigos

**22. Enemigos **

**Personaje(s):** Seiya y Jabu

**Advertencias**: Según el manga, todos los santos de bronce son hermanos, hijos de Mitsumasa Kido con 99 mujeres diferentes.

Desde que habían llegado al orfanato habían sido notorias las diferencias entre ellos. Mientras Jabu era obediente y sosegado, Seiya era vivaz e irreverente. Sería tal vez por eso que el uno atraía a Saori mientras el otro se sentía atraído por ella.

¿Acaso no eran amigos? Jabu se rió con fuerza, sosteniéndose el estómago. No, no eran amigos, él jamás aceptaría que eran hermanos y Seiya, no sería más que una molestia en su vida—la única de hecho.

Haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, Jabu se levantó de la cama, recogiendo el pequeño bulto que contenía toda su ropa y pertenencias. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación en la que dormía en a mansión Kido, se dedicó un instante para mirarla con detenimiento. Se había prometido no mirar atrás, pero le era imposible no contemplar ese espacio.

Salió luego de un momento y pronto estaba abandonando la mansión misma. _ "Si no puedes con tu enemigo, úntele, Jabu" _le habían dicho, pero la verdad era que él y Seiya no podían ser más que eso, enemigos.


	23. Amantes

**23. Amantes **

**Personajes**: Cualquier pareja del santuario.

La noche les servía de cobijo. Un cuerpo descansaba al lado del otro, hacía mucho rato ya que esos mismos cuerpos buscaban sosiego y ahora deseaban descanso. El abrazo había sucedido a los besos y la respiración estaba controlada.

"Te amo" se decían entre susurros, a sabiendas de que pecaban en contra de Santuario y de Atena.

"Shh" se decían a intervalos. Nadie debía enterarse. Mantener su relación en secreto era imperativo.

Pero la mañana les llegó igual, siendo ella quien les despertaba y les recordaba la realidad en que vivían y en la cual su amor había florecido.


	24. Familia

**24. Familia **

**Personaje(s): **Bud de Alcor, Cyd de Mizar y sus padres

Lo infortunado de su destino había hecho que él no se enterara de nada; eso, sumado a las pocas horas de nacido que tenía cuando fue separado del seno familiar, en realidad no habían sido de mayor ayuda. Él jamás supo acerca de sus primeras horas de vida.

Cuando los gemelos nacieron, la casa de Zetha se mantuvo en sepulcral silencio. Sin embargo, la madre lloraba por las bendiciones que Odín les otorgaba, aunque Asgard a su vez exigiera un sacrificio, pues nadie en la Tierra de la Luna podía ser doblemente bendecido. El padre preocupado, ya le había mirado con reparo. Tan hermoso era uno como era el otro. Idénticos como dos gotas de agua y tan perfectos como el agua misma.

Pero fue al que agarró su dedo con fuerza a quien decidieron dejar ir, buscando con ello que la casa de Zetha perdurara. Era ese pequeño el que tenía lo necesario para sobrevivir en la adversidad del exterior.

Su madre le besó incansable, llorando esta vez de dolor, desgarrada por la separación; le decía que le amaba, que siempre sería parte suya; mientras que el padre mascullaba las palabras de afecto que jamás pronunciaría en voz alta.

"Es hora." Dijo el otro hombre, llevándose al recién nacido entre sus brazos.


	25. Extraños

**25. Extraños **

**Personaje(s)**: Los Generales de Poseidón

Cada uno que llegaba al Santuario marino vivenciaba lo mismo y en este caso, Isaac no era la excepción.

Detrás de cada pilar por el que transitaba en búsqueda del soporte principal, él podía sentir que le miraban con detenimiento, observándolo con suspicacia.

Odiaba la sensación, pero al mismo tiempo le llenaba de emoción el sólo pensar en lo que le esperaba. El frío océano Siberiano le había abrazado en su interior, arrastrándolo a la seguridad del lugar donde se encontraba.

"Poseidón…" susurró al ver la marca del tridente de Dios de las Aguas puesta adrede aquí y allá, en una mezcla de sincero asombro y profundo respeto.

Había sido Poseidón quien le había salvado, no Atena.

"Bienvenido a Atlantis." Dijo alguien.

Nada era extraño para Isaac después de todo, ni siquiera esos hombres enfrente suyo.


	26. Compañeros

**26. Compañeros **

**Personaje(s):** Milo de Escorpio (Apariciones especiales de otros personajes, algunos de mi creación.)

A pesar de llevar varios meses en el Santuario, Milo aún no podía acostumbrarse al lugar. Sí, gustaba de él, era toda una aventura reconocer cada rincón del sitio sagrado, conocer a otros y que éstos a su vez se interesaran por él, pero aún no podía sentirse a gusto allí. Seguía extrañando Milos y Santuario aún no se sentía como un lugar donde le agradara estar.

Había gente caprichosa, o al menos era así como Selek se refería a los de la Casa de Acuario; y era justo con esos con quienes más problemas tenía.

Sin embargo, Milo no se daba por vencido. A pesar de todo cada noche iba y se recorría cada casa del Zodíaco buscando hacerse amigos con los nuevos aprendices; lo cual le era gracioso, pues siempre terminaba disertando con los maestros quienes le miraban con dulzura debido a cada ocurrencia que el pequeño escorpión compartiera con ellos.

¿Cómo era posible que no estuvieran de acuerdo con que no había nada mejor que la mantequilla y la mermelada sobre el pan en el desayuno¿Qué había tan extraño en eso¿Y por qué le regañaban siempre por andar jugando con escorpiones¡Si eran unos animales hermosos y bien tranquilos! Se decía. Aún no se entendía como la Maestra Cassie se ponía tan tensa cuando él le enseñó uno a Shaka el otro día. Al final del día, todos terminaban apurándole para que regresara a su casa y les dejara solos en sus cosas.

Sería tal vez por eso que en la víspera al día de su cumpleaños, Milo pensaba cada vez más en sus padres. En la manera como Alexandros siempre estaba al pendiente de cada cosa suya y de cómo su madre Megara siempre le daba un beso cada que él llegaba con un nuevo amiguito-bicho a su casa y le apuraba a que le dejara libre en el patio de la casa.

Milo suspiró resignado. Nada pasaría en su cumpleaños y ni Selek mencionaba nada sobre el suyo. ¡Y eso que era a dos días que el de él!

Selek por su parte, le miraba desde lo lejos, sabiendo lo que le ocurría al pequeño. Pero la verdad era que no podía hacer o decir nada todavía. Milo había comenzado a ganarse un lugar en el corazón de todos. Cada día, cada santo y aprendiz preguntaba por el pequeño escorpión y sus travesuras y ahora, todos se movían de un lado al otro, evitándolo para que la sorpresa en el día de su cumpleaños fuera completa. Pobrecillo, se decía. Pero sabía que el ver la cara de Milo ese día, haría que todo valiera la pena.

En la mañana del 8 de Noviembre, Milo se levantó aperezado para encontrarse con que Selek había preparado su desayuno favorito, manzana picada con yogurt encima. El toque de aceite de oliva encima de todo era algo que su madre siempre le había recriminado, pero que Selek había recordado a la perfección. El niño miró a su maestro con los ojos llorosos. Selek había recordado. Era como si estuviera de regreso en Milos, con el amigo de sus padres desayunando con él.

"Apúrate, Alacrancito, tenemos mucho qué hacer hoy." Dijo Selek con un guiño. Milo asintió, aunque en realidad se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para saborear lo que otros consideraban una locura, cerrando sus ojos a cada bocado.

Entrenaron en la mañana como si fuera un día cualquiera, pero ese día Milo se esforzó un poco más. Se sentía a gusto por el simple gesto de Selek, y sonrió mucho más ampliamente cuando al final del entrenamiento, Selek le ofreció un paquete. El chiquillo miró sorprendido y se apuró a abrir la arrugada y vieja tela. Era el símbolo de su casa, un escorpión dorado en medio de un círculo, un pendiente igual al que Selek llevaba alrededor de su cuello. "Selek…te acordaste."

El hombre abrió los brazos para que el niño le abrazara, saltando de gozo, "Claro que lo recuerdo Milo, siempre te gustó jugar con el mío y siempre le decías a Alex que querías uno…"

Milo lloraba ahora. Selek lo dejó llorar tranquilo contra su pecho. Después de todo, era el primer cumpleaños que pasaban solos sin Alexandros y Megara. Selek lloró con él.

"Suficiente, Milo." Dijo el hombre secando sus lágrimas y las del niño. "Ve a comer a las barracas con los demás y te espero en casa, Shion quiere verte más tarde, protocolo por ser tu cumpleaños." De nuevo, Selek le guiño el ojo y se afanó en poner la cadena alrededor del cuello de Milo. Le vio partir y se apuró a ultimar detalles con Farris. Sólo esperaba que todos tuvieran la razón y a Milo no le diera algo a causa de la sorpresa.

En su casa, mientras se preparaba, Milo pensaba que nadie más recordaría su cumpleaños y quería convencerse de que con Selek solamente le bastaba. Pero era un niño y como con todo niño, fechas como esa son especiales. Quería pastel, regalos, y estar con sus amigos—lo cual le entristeció. No parecía que en realidad quisieran ser sus amigos allí. Nadie había ido a buscarle para felicitarle. ¡Y él había anunciado hacía semanas que ese era su cumpleaños! Al menos Shion se había acordado.

Subió las escaleras hacia el templo del patriarca a zancadas, aunque sin dejar de contar uno a uno de los escalones. Al llegar allí, el tiempo se paralizó para él. Todos los maestros y sus aprendices esperaban por él. Había incluso un letrero que decía "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MILIN!" Y supo que habían sido los otros niños. Y había pastel y globos y todo mundo sonreía a él y en una mesa había un montón de regalos.

Sonrió feliz y se abalanzó contra Selek de nuevo. Al fin se sentía completamente feliz de estar en Santuario con sus compañeros.


	27. Padres

**27. Padres **

**Personajes**: Los habitantes del Santuario.

La verdad era, ninguno de ellos recodaba el calor de unos brazos amorosos o la palmadita en la espalda en aprobación por algo que hubieran hecho. Al llegar la noche, cada aprendiz debía regresar a su barraca o a su templo y debía vivir con el hecho de que en realidad no había nadie allí que los esperara con la comida aún caliente y una palabra que les subiera el ánimo.

En ocasiones, tal realidad era dolorosa; en otras, era cierto que no importaba. Al final, todos terminaban por aprender que en la vida sólo se tenían a sí mismos y que no había nadie más que Atena para ellos.

Habían momentos, aquellos cada que alguien entraba a ser parte de Santuario, en los que casi con lágrimas en los ojos, los ya antiguos habitantes del lugar, veían con algo de envidia a aquellos afortunados que eran llevados al lugar por sus progenitores y por la gloria de la Diosa.

Molestaba saber que ellos aún recibían lo que los otros tal vez jamás pudieron tener para sí. Pero al mismo tiempo, se regocijaban de saber que todos sufrirían el mismo destino.

Ya no había padre y la única madre que les quedaba era Atena, y aún ella, no era más que una fría figura empotrada en las alturas de sagrado lugar que los vigilaba a todos, pero que no miraba a ninguno.


	28. Niños

**28. Niños **

**P****ersonajes**: Aioros y Saga. Mención de otros personajes.

Si había algo en el mundo que Aioros adoraba, era a su hermano. Sin embargo, había otros chiquillos en el lugar que habían empezado a tomar un lugar especial en su vida. El siempre callado aprendiz de Aries, Mu. El meditabundo y sabelotodo de Virgo, Shaka. Aldebarán, el pequeño gigante de Tauro que ya se le había robado el corazón a más de uno en el lugar. Incluso el travieso e inocente Milo que se juntaba con Aioria y le ponían el mundo de cabeza. Incluso Camus y su auto-impuesto desprendimiento del mundo.

Todos y cada uno de ellos tenía un lugar en su corazón, y en el de los demás también. Aún el estoico Death Mask de Cáncer, estaba al pendiente de los chiquillos. Y ni qué decir de Afrodita y de Shura. Y Saga—Saga simplemente adoraba estar con ellos, compartir cada segundo que le quedaba libre y jugar hasta el cansancio.

"¿Qué no te cansas de mirarlos?"

"¿Te cansarías tú?"

Saga sonrió derrotado y meneando su cabeza. Esos pequeños le habían traído algo al Santuario que le hacía sentir que el destino del lugar cambiaría gracias a ellos y eso le hacía feliz de alguna manera.

Ahora que estaban todos dormidos en esteras en la habitación de Aioros, Saga simplemente caminó hasta la puerta del lugar para quedarse de pie junto a Sagitario y observarlos en silencio.

"¿Estará bien dejarles aquí mientras nos vamos de juerga con los otros?" preguntó.

"Seguro." Dijo Aioros cerrando la cortina que separaba la habitación del resto del Templo y empujaba a Saga hacia el exterior de este.

Todo estaría bien.


	29. Nacimiento

**29. Nacimiento **

**P****ersonaje**: Julián Solo.

La casa de la familia Solo rebosaba de felicidad. Nunca antes en la familia un nacimiento había sido tan anticipado. Todo se centraba en el heredero de la familia. Era la primera vez en varias generaciones que el primogénito sería un varón.

En el mundo marino, las aguas también vivían la excitación que se vivía en el exterior. Las escalas se removían en sus templos, vibrando al unísono con aquella de su Dios, buscando con esto poder despertarle de su letargo. Sabían que era inapropiado. Que no obtendrían respuesta, pero debían intentarlo. Le necesitaban. Y sabían que él también las necesitaba a ellas.

Cuando la noche llegó, la Señora fue llevada al hospital. Era Marzo, el mes propicio, dirían aquellos que gustan de los augurios. El mes que indica el comienzo de todo por ser el mes de Aries. Esa noche todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que la mujer no pudo más con los dolores del parto y sus gritos hicieron eco en los alrededores, haciendo que la tierra temblara y Hellas se llenara de agua.

La lluvia caía a torrenciales y las personas se signaban con la señal de la cruz para que el Todopoderoso hiciera que el clima amainara.

Curioso, dirían los que observaron. En cuanto el recién nacido emitió su primer lloriqueo, parecía que le hubiera ordenado a la lluvia que se detuviera y a la tierra que se tranquilizara.

Poseidón ya estaba en el mundo y sólo tenía que esperar por aquel con el poder para despertarle a tomar su lugar en el recién nacido Julián Solo.

Todo estaría bien.


	30. Muerte

**30. Muerte **

**Personajes**: Máscara de la Muerte, Milo y Afrodita (Signos de agua del zodíaco).

Tenía que morir para saber qué era lo que le ofrecía a otros. Ya le había hablado a todos de lo que haría. No quería complicaciones. También les había prometido que de interferir, él mismo les golpearía hasta dejarlos al borde de la muerte.

Sólo Milo se le enfrentó. Le dijo que si quería morirse, lo hiciera, pero lejos de ellos. Fue Milo también quien le propuso aplicarle las agujas escarlatas para que se muriera de una jodida vez—aún al momento de recorrer el camino del mundo de los muertos le causaba gracia lo que Milo le hubiese dicho.

Le había tomado la palabra a Milo y habían planeado todo meticulosamente. El veneno del escorpión le ayudaría a caer en un letargo parecido al de la muerte, no necesitaba más. Después de todo¿no era él la muerte misma?

El veneno había hecho trizas su interior. Le había quemado y le había obligado a retorcerse. ¿Qué no había decencia en la muerte? Sonrió y gritó de júbilo para sí mismo cuando eso había ocurrido. El dolor infringido—y ah si Milo se las pagaría luego por ello—era la más gloriosa recompensa que hubiese podido conocer.

El valle de la muerte se presentaba ante él vasto y atractivo. Caminaba al lado de aquellos que en realidad habían partido. Nadie le miraba, nadie le reconocía, pero eso pronto cambiaría. Su Maestra le había enseñado que la muerte era el camino más justo. El único poderoso de hecho. Que sólo aquellos que la conocen a profundidad pueden impartirla con justicia. Que su unión con Escorpio y Piscis tenía que ser tan perfecta como en las generaciones anteriores.

Pero pronto estaba regresando de su trance. Vomitaba todo ese veneno con poca gracia y mientras Milo le sostenía frente a la palangana, Afrodita le limpiaba otorgándole algo de decencia.

"¿Qué tal estuvo?" preguntó Piscis intrigado.

"Dile al Bicho que te de un viajecito de estos, te gustará." Respondió él.

Afrodita le vio con desagrado y se quedó luego mirando a Milo, cuestionándolo.

"Déjame en paz, Dite que sólo hice lo que este imbécil me pidió."

"¡Por poco y lo matas, Alacrán!" Bufó Afrodita perdiendo la compostura, mientras caminaba alejándose de ellos.

Milo le agarró por los cabellos y le obligó a acercarse a donde estaba Máscara lavándose el rostro y el cuello para encararse los tres.

"Somos lo que somos y no voy a permitirte estas escenitas, Dite," cuando el otro le iba a contestar, haló de sus cabellos y le obligó a callar, "o entiendes la muerte o mejor te buscas otro trabajo, por eso le ayudé a este idiota, es tu turno."

El rostro de Máscara de la Muerte se retorció en una mueca de placer. Milo podía en realidad ser tan retorcido como él—algunas veces. Pero le había visto. Habían caminado juntos uno al lado del otro hacia el lugar del que no se puede regresar.

Ahora, lo caminarían los tres, hombro con hombro como sus maestros y los maestros de estos. Cáncer, Escorpio y Piscis, se transformarían la muerte misma.

Que Atena tenga piedad de los enemigos de Santuario, fue lo que Afrodita dijo antes de que Milo le pinchara y caminara el mismo sendero que Máscara acababa de caminar.

El único que conocerían hasta el día de su muerte definitiva.


	31. Amanecer

**31. Amanecer **

**Personajes**: Seiya de Pegaso.

Despertarse se estaba convirtiendo en todo un problema. Cada vez que no sacaba sus pies de la cama, su maestra venía y le echaba un baldado de agua fría que hacía que sus huesos se congelaran hasta el tuétano. Detestaba eso, odiaba que le obligaran a hacer lo que no deseaba, pero, el ultimátum que Marine le había dado era que o se ponía al servicio de la Diosa como era debido, o era mejor que se diera por muerto, porque aquellos a los que les fallaba el espíritu, les fallaba también la vida.

Seiya había llorado esa mañana. Se había quedado despierto hasta casi la madrugada y no se había fijado que ya casi amanecería. Se había apurado desde la casa de Leo hacia el sendero que daba hacia las fronteras del sagrado lugar. Se quedaría allí, esperaría por los primeros rayos del sol.

Al hacerlo, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el tinte anaranjado buscar su ruta de escape por el oriente. Recordó su hogar, su memorias se llenaron de su familia y de Seika principalmente. De su madre y padre no recordaba mucho. Nada de hecho, pero era a ella a quien mantenía en su corazón. Era ella la Diosa por la que estaba dispuesto a convertirse en caballero.

Sin embargo, al regresar, Marine le esperaba para reprimirlo. Las lágrimas de gozo que había derramado antes, se habían convertido ahora en lágrimas de determinación y coraje. Jamás permitiría que una cosa así ocurriera de nuevo. Ni siquiera de Marine que como él provenía del Japón. Se haría digno de Atena, porque a través de ella, encontraría a Seika y con ello, el amanecer sería de nuevo suyo.


	32. Crepúsculo

**32. Crepúsculo **

**Personajes**: Pandora, los tres jueces y el Hades en general.

Podría pensarse que el caer de la tarde es el momento del día en que el cuerpo busca algo de descanso y el alma un tanto de sosiego. Algunos dirán, puedo asegurarlo, que es el momento del día en que provoca estirarse sobre las cálidas salientes cerca de la rocallosa y empinada subida al Santuario de Atena, o bien, buscar aquel templo pequeño, el de Hefesto que queda a solo unos cuantos pasos del Sagrado lugar y descansar bajo la sombra de los árboles de olivo que le rodean.

Sin embargo, podría decirse también, que la caída del sol, es el inicio de la oscuridad que inexorable, se despliega por el horizonte y cubre con su manto a aquellos que buscan su cobijo. Los espectros del Inframundo habían estado revoloteando aquí y allá todo el día. El barullo en el lugar usualmente acallado. Las sombras serpenteando aquí y acullá, hacían que su fantasmagórico efecto fuera aún mayor. El regocijo que se escuchaba en los acompasados pasos de las hordas de caballeros, resonaba en contra de las paredes del lugar, haciendo que pareciera un cántico en sí mismo.

Pandora dio la orden quedamente, como siempre. Su voz no era más que un susurro que imperceptible para los demás, no lo era así para los que estaban cerca de ella. Radamantis sonrió por lo bajo. Era el momento de actuar. Los minutos comenzaban su conteo final. Minos mantuvo su natural calma y se permitió un momento de gozo. Por fin, los humanos sucumbirían ante él. Aiacos por su parte se quedó impasible. Su paz interior contrastaba con el alboroto del que ahora era testigo. El momento de la justicia había llegado de su mano.

Porque es en el atardecer, el momento más brillante del día, en que el Hades se regocija en sí mismo; mucho más en este día. Pronto, Nyx, la eterna noche saldrá victoriosa como siempre y se posará en frente de Apolo y le cubrirá, impidiéndole al mundo verle de nuevo. Le eclipsará con su belleza abrumadora y este se rendirá ante ella. Y cuando esto ocurra, el ocaso del Santuario de Atena será una realidad.


	33. Demasiado

**33. Demasiado **

**Personajes**: Fler.

La mujer gritó con toda la fuerza que había en sus pulmones. Sus gritos resonaban en contra de las paredes del palacio de Valhala.

Los criados se miraban entre ellos, buscaban comprender qué era lo que le estaba pasando a la Señorita Fler. Hilda temía acercarse. Esos momentos en que su hermana explotaba de esa manera y parecía perder todo decoro y control sobre sí misma la hacían retraerse y prefería dejarla hacer a sus anchas.

"¡Déjenla!" gritó a su vez la sacerdotisa en el momento en que Hagen y Siegfried quisieron acercarse a las puertas de la habitación de la joven. Ella misma se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, quiso tocarla, sus largos y delicados dedos moviéndose suavemente sobre la gruesa madera. "Fler…hermana…" susurró ella con tristeza. Al marcharse todos, Hilda se dejó caer, cubriendo su boca con su mano, buscando acallar los sollozos que la ahogaban.

En la habitación, Fler empezaba a controlarse un poco. Se sentía cansada, harta del lugar que la rodeaba. Sentía que se ahogaba allá mismo, encerrada en un cuarto que ni siquiera era suyo. Pertenecía a la nobleza de Asgard, a la casa con la más alta jerarquía y sin embargo se sabía presa de esas cuadros paredes que Hilda llamaba hogar. Parecía, se decía, que si miraba a su alrededor, esas mismas paredes se encogerían sobre ella y la atraparían y ella jamás podría salir de Asgard.

Sin embargo, no era eso a lo que le temía. Fler vivía aterrada de ser quien era. De ser la hermana menor de la alta sacerdotisa de Asgard. De la heredera de Odín. ¿Quién era ella, Fler? No era más que una imitación sin sentido de su hermana mayor. Esa era la peor sensación para ella. Saber que por más que lo intentara, jamás tendría valía por quien era. Ella jamás sería Fler, sacerdotisa de Asgard. No poseía el cosmos. No poseía el espíritu.

La mujer buscó respirar profundamente. El aire en realidad le faltaba. Y de nuevo gritó buscando liberarse definitivamente.


	34. No Lo Suficiente

**34. No lo suficiente **

**Personajes**: Hyoga y Camus. Mención del maestro Cristal.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia está basada en la relación entre Camus y Cristal que plasmé en "Secreto" y en el hecho de que ambos fueron los maestros de Hyoga.

"¡Una más, Hyoga!"

El pequeño odiaba a su maestro. No importaba cuánto lo intentara él jamás le satisfacerla. Por el contrario, cada que entrenaba con Cristal, el chiquillo sentía que estaba en un lugar donde era querido y le cuidaban.

Desafortunadamente para él, esta vez era Camus quien estaba allá y le hacía golpear el maldito pedazo de hielo que estaba enfrente suyo. Ya en la villa le habían dicho que estaba fuera de sus cabales por pretender hacer cada cosa que le ordenaran los maestros del hielo, y él siempre había respondido que era su deber si quería pertenecer a la orden de caballeros de Atena. Cómo maldecía el día en que esas palabras habían salido de sus labios.

El hielo ya le había cortado sus pequeñas manos. El dolor era punzante, el olor a sangre le desagradaba y lo peor era que Camus parecía estarlo disfrutando.

"¡Vamos, Hyoga!" gritaba Camus desde su lugar. Su mirada fija en el niño, y su rostro mostrando absolutamente nada. Eso le molestaba más que nada a Hyoga, que nunca sabía qué era lo que el hombre pensaba.

"Pero mira qué desastre." Escuchó que Camus dijo quedamente.

El niño le miró con rabia contenida. Jamás se levantaría en contra de su maestro, pero aún a su corta edad, comprendía que aquello era absurdo.

Camus le dejó ir a que Cristal le consolara. Hyoga era ahora lo único que le unía a Cristal. Sabía que le estaba haciendo pasar por todo eso porque en su entendimiento, eso era lo que haría que algún día tuviera la entereza para servir a Atena. Aunque a él le fallara ahora mismo al saber que no podía acercarse a la cabaña.

Que descansara, dijo para sí. El esfuerza de Hyoga aún no era suficiente, pero lo lograría algún día. Aún si él mismo tenía que obligarle e incluso morir en el intento.


	35. Sexto Sentido

**35. Sexto Sentido **

**Personajes**: Shaka.

**Disclaimer**: El personaje de Cassie de Virgo es de mi propiedad y pertenece al Universo que estoy creando en "Athena's Saints".

Le dolía estar sentado de esa manera, pero si quería reencontrarse con Buda, sabía que debía hacerlo. Había seguido cada paso que Cassie le había dictado. Cada instrucción había sido obedecida al pie de la letra y aún así, Shaka perdía por momentos la paciencia. Últimamente y a pesar de que en realidad la técnica ya había sido dominada, no podía tener un momento de verdadera meditación.

"Hasta cuando estarás así, pequeño Buda." La afirmación dolió más que si hubiera sido una pregunta.

"¡No lo entiendo!" Gritó él exasperado. "¡Ya ni Buda viene a hablar conmigo!"

"¿Y ya probaste buscarlo?" dijo ella sentándose a su lado cerca de los árboles de Salas al fondo del Templo de Virgo.

"¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Buda?" preguntó el jovencito de manera inocente ante lo cual, Cassie se limitó a sonreír tras de su máscara mientras Shaka arrugaba su nariz y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Ven aquí, "comenzó ella señalando el espacio al lado de donde se encontraba sentada. Shaka obedeció sin saber en realidad por qué lo estaba haciendo, "cierra los ojos, pequeño." Terminó de decir la Amazona esperando que el chiquillo le obedeciera y tomara su posición.

"¿Así?" preguntó él un tanto más tranquilo.

"A Buda lo encuentras en la piedra que le tiraste a Milo esta mañana cuando quería hacerte enojar,

"Lo encuentras en la seriedad de Camus y en el frío de su Templo,

"En la sabiduría que ves en los jóvenes ojos de Mu,

"En las piernas de Aldebarán cuando juega fútbol y te quita el balón,

"En la sonrisa de Aioria,

"En Aioros y Saga que no te dejan entrenar con ellos, pero que te cargan en sus hombros para que puedas treparte donde quieras,

"En la seriedad de Shura,

"En la hermosura y las rosas de Afrodita,

"En el silencio de Máscara,

"En mi y en este templo,

"En los cosmos de los demás santos dorados,

"En Shion y el vedo sobre su rostro,

"En la naturaleza árida alrededor del Santuario,

"En el océano que nos rodea,

"En el lugar donde estás sentado,

"Y por sobre todas las cosas, Shaka, Buda está en el cosmos."

El pequeño sentía cómo su cuerpo cambiaba a medida que la mujer decía cada frase, cada palabra. Pensó en cada uno de aquellos que ella mencionó, pero fue en la frase final en que comprendió lo que Cassie quería decirle. El cosmos inundaba todo a su alrededor y lo vio en cada cosa que ella describió. El cosmos los rodeaba a todos, incluso a él mismo.

Abrió sus ojos, pero la experiencia se detuvo abruptamente. Se abalanzó sobre Cassie y se abrazó a ella llorando. Algún día entendería el cosmos. El sexto sentido no tendría secretos para él, y para ello, aprendería a ver el interior de su ser. Cerraría sus ojos a las interrupciones del mundo y se concentraría en el Buda que también estaba en él.

"Porque él también está en mí¿verdad Maestra?"

"Claro que sí, pequeño; claro que sí."


	36. Olor

**36. Olor **

**Personaje**: Aiacos de la Garuda.

Si había algo que Aiacos disfrutara, era el olor del Hades. Gustaba caminar de un lado al otro del lugar, siempre pensando, ensimismado al punto de que alguna vez Radamantis y Minos se preocuparon por él.

Aiacos gustaba del olor de las cosas a su alrededor. Del olor a moho de algunos lugares del Inframundo, del olor a licor en el aliento de Radamantis en las noches cuando departían, del olor a limpio de Minos. Le parecía algo particular el olor de Pandora, se decía al tratar de admitirlo, pero la mujer olía a una mezcla de desconfianza y cinismo que incluso, por momentos le molestaba. Y tuvo que reír al pensar que ya las emociones también tenían olor.

Pero ese día en particular el Hades olía diferente. Olía a sangre, a sudor. A apuro y a tinieblas. Y él, el juez Aiacos, se removió en su asiento expectante. Quería reconocer el olor a guerra, a muerte y destrucción. Deseaba que se convirtiera en gloria; en oscuridad.

Pero lo que llenaba sus sentidos era algo más. Había determinación en ello, un tanto de bullicio, pero por encima de todo, había miedo entre las filas más bajas del Inframundo. Sintió lástima por ellos, pues serían los primeros en caer, pero debían, en su forma de ver las cosas, de temer algo que en realidad valiera la pena temer, no a Atena y sus santos.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento, alejándose de los otros dos jueces que le miraban. Cuando el rostro de Aiacos reflejaba tal decisión. Era ahí que ellos mismo podían oler el poder que el otro exudaba. La Garuda siguió caminando hacia las filas menores del Inframundo y desplegó su cosmos para que todos se llenaran de él.

Era a él a quien debían temerle los débiles que temblaban a su paso. Y antes de irse a la batalla, fue ese olor, el olor a miedo por uno de los jueces, por él; el que disfrutó más que nada en ese día.


	37. Sonido

**37. Sonido **

**Personaje(s): **Sorrento de Sirena principalmente.

**Advertencias: **Uso "Generales" y "Shogun" para referirme a las marinas de Poseidón porque en la serie en español usan ambos para referirse a ellos. En la versión Mexicana de la serie a Sorrento le llaman Sarem y a mi me gusta usar ese nombre para él.

Cada mañana lo primero que se escuchaba en Atlantis era el sonido de los tritones y las sirenas que aún aperezados se movían de un lado al otro tratando de comenzar su día y que los generales no les descubrieran perdiendo el tiempo. Los Shogun se levantaban antes que todos los demás, pero era una costumbre de ellos de comenzar el día meditando al lado de su escama protectora. Por eso los demás en el lugar hacían la manera de no perturbarles ya que a Dragón Marino en particular eso le molestaba mucho y todos lo sabían.

Sin embargo, había días en que era a los Generales los que propiciaban el desorden y se olvidaban de la meditación. Podía verse a Baian entrenando al lado de Krisna, o a Eo liberando su cosmos y con ello a las bestias que vivían en él. Incluso a Kaysa se le veía de buen humor, cambiando su apariencia a la de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor. Kanon se la pasaba en su pilar entrenando a solas, pero para nadie era un secreto la fuerza demoledora que éste liberaba y que resonaba por todo el lugar. Isaac congelaba un lugar u otro que luego terminaba a sus pies; pero era Sorrento el que lograba hacer que todo el mundo se detuviera a admirarle.

Era en esas mañanas en que él tocaba su flauta traversa que Atlantis se renovaba. Las notas llegaban a todos de igual manera que en su ataque, directo a sus cerebros, haciendo el sonido imposible de no escuchar. Cayendo todos en el ensueño que ofrecía el joven Shogun de Sirena.

Incluso Atlantis misma se llenaba de los sonidos sinuosos y delicados del instrumento. Aún era desconocido el alcance del poder de esa música maravillosa, pero aún así lo disfrutaban.

Y lo temían, más desde aquella vez en que un tritón irrespetó a Sarem y al día siguiente, luego de escuchar la melodía, este se precipitó al frío suelo del lugar y el otro simplemente terminara de tocar tranquilamente.


	38. Toque

**38. Toque **

**Personaje: **Atena

Desde que la diosa Atena había llegado al Santuario, ésta había sido colmada de mimos y caricias de aquellos más cercanos a ella. Shion solía remover la máscara de su rostro y se quedaba viéndola dormir por horas, para luego cantarle una canción de cuna si la escuchaba llorar. Rozaba con sus enormes dedos la diminuta y delicada cabeza de la bebé y ésta se calmaba al escuchar su voz gruesa pero tierna y así, ella seguía durmiendo.

Luego, ya fuera Saga o Aioros los que cuidaban de ella, éstos la tomaban entre sus brazos ante la mirada atónita de las sacerdotisas y del mismo Shion siempre presentes en la habitación. Era todo un deleite verles jugar con ella, a veces era Saga quien la cargaba y Aioros quien hacía caras y muecas graciosas para lograr robarse una carcajada de la bebita y que esta se removiera gustosa en los brazos del geminiano.

Sin embargo, el lazo con Aioros creció cuando su cosmos buscó proteger a la recién nacida de la maldad de su hermano que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Saga. Aún sintiéndolo ella en ese estado no le culpó, el corazón de Saga seguía fiel a ella, y la diosa lo sabía, por eso en su bondad, había sido su cosmos el que había impedido que Aioros actuara en contra de él. Fue allí cuando su cosmos buscó el de Aioros, cubriéndole, protegiéndole lo suficiente para que la pusiera a salvo. Y lloró en su interior la pequeña cuando Shura no supo reconocerla y fuera Aioros el que saliera malherido.

Fue tal vez el toque del señor Kido lo que hizo que Atena se convirtiera en Saori. El anciano se había enamorado de tal manera de la pequeña, que le hizo la promesa al moribundo Aioros de encargarse de ella. A pesar de haberle creído al muchacho, de las pruebas de la divinidad de la bebé y de la armadura que él se montó al hombro para salir de Grecia y cumplir su palabra, el señor Kido no podía dejar de ver en ella a una simple niñita con la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiese visto.

Así fue como creció Atena, rodeada de todo lo que un niño podría desear en el mundo. Nada la tocaría para hacerle daño, pero, en su afán por protegerla, Mitsumasa Kido la convirtió en una niña caprichosa que no consideraba a los menos favorecidos que estaban a su alrededor. Esta fue la diosa que conocieron los hijos de Kido cuando vivieron en su mansión antes de ser enviados a entrenar por todo el mundo.

Con lo que Atena no contaba era con su divinidad. Saori la mujer, jamás se imagino que su mundo se transformaría cuando se reencontrara con aquellos que había maltratado alguna vez. Que la vida le devolvería una a una las humillaciones inflingidas y que éstas tomarían la forma de la esperanza de Shiryu, de la belleza de Shun, la tenacidad de Hyoga, la fuerza de Ikki y la esperanza de Seiya. Menos aún se imaginó que todo un Santuario se reuniría en su nombre y lucharía por él para el bienestar del mundo.

Ahora, sentada en su cámara en el Santuario, rodeada por la suntuosidad y la verdad sobre sí misma, Atena renacía en sí misma. Se daba la oportunidad de ser la diosa que siempre había sido y Saori cedía ante ella, comprendiendo lo que las personas habían hecho en su vida.

La diosa tomó a Niké en mano derecha y salió, su cabeza en alto y orgullosa de aquellos que la servían. Iría a encontrarse con ellos en el Salón del Patriarca y ese día celebrarían que el mundo era de nuevo un lugar seguro.

Todo, gracias a ellos.


	39. Probar

**39. Probar **

**Personaje: **Shura y Aioria

El golpe de Aioria le había derrotado.

Ese era su fin. Ese era su inicio. Había caído ante él, se había dejado llevar por su derrota. Gozaba el saber que el otro había podido vencerlo en realidad; el conocer de primera mano lo que era ser atacado por un león hambriento por la caza.

Así era como Shura le veía aún después de tantos años de entrenarle. Él era quizás la persona que más conocía el poder de los hermanos. Lo había probado de Aioros, y aunque éste estaba huyendo y Capricornio se preciaba de haber mermado su fuerza, Shura tenía que admitir que aquel ataque había estado lleno del deseo por proteger a la bebé que llevaba entre sus brazos. Ahora, era de Aioria de quién provenía éste ataque y el suyo estaba lleno de odio—ambos ataques habían sido amenazadores y terriblemente poderoso cada uno en su momento.

Aioria se había parado inmóvil en frente de Shura. Le había encarado, incitándole a que le atacara. Le había provocado para que se acercara a él lo suficiente y le decía con su actitud que le vencería. Que era él quien dominaba. Que era su turno para rugir, para reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho. Leo su templo, su armadura. Su lugar entre los Santos. Su honor.

_'A ver de qué estás hecho.'_ Había dicho Shura entre dientes, y él mismo le había provocado en su momento, preguntándole en voz baja si él era igual de traidor que su hermano. Tenía que hacerlo, debía asegurarse de que Aioria entrara sin mancha a la guardia personal de Atena. Esa había sido su promesa al Aioros que había conocido y respetado alguna vez.

Ahora, ese respeto le pertenecía al León Estelar.

Y allí, después de haber caído de bruces contra el duro y áspero suelo del Coliseo, humillado por la derrota, herido en su orgullo por haber sido vencido, Shura sonrió complacido.


	40. Vista

**40. Vista **

**Personaje**: Eo de Scylla

Amaba el lugar que estaba enfrente suyo. El hermoso mar que se presentaba espléndido ante él. El suave sol que brillaba en el horizonte mientras él le contemplaba extasiado.

Su madre ya se había marchado a casa, le había hecho las recomendaciones necesarias y de seguro ya estaría haciendo la comida para ellos. Incluso le había dicho que no se quedara mucho tiempo en la playa, que el mar empezaría a llamarle y que eso no era bueno. Que el mar se llevaba a los niños que se quedaban viéndole, y que nunca los devolvía a la tierra.

Eo suspiró en derrota. Lo que su madre le había dicho no era más que una mentira. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí observando al mar en silencio. San Félix era hermosa, no había duda en ello. Su madre era a mujer más dulce que hubiese en la isla y su vida era casi paradisíaca, aún así…anhelaba algo más para sí y era su corazón quien le gritaba que el mar podía ofrecérselo.

Fue allí que el mar se elevó por encima de él. La calmada marea del final de la tarde le tomó por sorpresa y le arrastró con ella.

El chico pensó en su madre, en su escuela, en sus amigos. Pensó en la señora de las flores de la plaza de mercado quien siempre le daba una flor para que se la llevara a su madre, e incluso pensó en el señor de la panadería que le odiaba por sus travesuras. El agua se metía por cada orificio de su cuerpo, sus oídos, su boca, su nariz, casi asfixiándole. Trató de nadar, de encontrar la manera de subir a la superficie, pero aunque avanzara unas cuantas brazadas, el agua se encargaba de llevarlo de nuevo hacia el fondo de ella.

Creyó morir en varias ocasiones mientras se precipitaba al fondo marino, y al saberse vivo, aún luchaba por creer que no podría respirar y que no sobreviviría mucho más. Así que se dejó llevar, permitiéndole a la corriente arrastrarlo por lo que creyó fueron horas aunque en realidad sólo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos.

La verdad era que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ya no sabía si aún era el atardecer o si ya era noche. Ya no sabía si estaba vivo o estaba muerto. Hacía sólo un instante que se había despertado en medio de ese lugar que se presentaba interminable ante él. No había cielo, ni la blanca arena de la playa. No había los árboles ni las flores de su amada San Félix, sólo existía el infinito. El mar le rodeaba por todos los flancos, surcaba el cielo y era el cielo mismo. Sólo quedaba esa inmensidad abrumadora que se acercaba a él.

Eo sonrió en ese instante. Aquella sensación de anticipación que le había embargado en la playa enfrente del mar le llenaba ahora de la satisfacción de lo que se ha buscado por un largo tiempo y que se ha encontrado finalmente. El mar no sólo le había llamado a él, también le había reclamado, le había llevado a su profundidad y se presentaba ante él como el espectáculo único que buscaba contemplar.

El chico comenzó a caminar por el lugar para conocerlo, al fin había alcanzado lo que su corazón anhelaba y la imagen de sí mismo se presentó ante él acompañada de las siete bestias de Scylla. Y Eo supo que no habría nada que le hiciera querer marcharse de allí.


	41. Formas

**41. Formas **

**Personajes**: Kassa de Leumades

Lo primero que supo sobre sí mismo fue que podía acomodarse a su alrededor. Él siendo como era, poco agraciado y con ese aire de auto compasión así sí mismo y que parecía inspirar a otros a que lo sintiera, conocía muy bien su propia necesidad de verse bien; de adaptarse para poder hacerlo. Aunque algunas veces le resultara asfixiante. Pero sólo cambiaba lo suficiente para convencer a otros. Nada más que algo efímero que al final siempre era descubierto. Él nunca se rindió; aprendería y todo sería tan perfecto como debería serlo.

Había llegado errante al Santuario Marino. No supo jamás ni en qué momento en realidad había caído en el oscuro del profundo mar que se presentaba ante él. ¿Se habría lanzado él mismo¿Le habían empujado¿Importaba acaso?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que el mundo sería suyo. Al poder entrar en la mente de alguien, de adueñarse de sus más preciadas emociones y de su intimidad le permitiría hacer que las personas fueran sus esclavos. Por eso era un camaleón. Había mutado en sí mismo para convertirse en aquello que otros anhelaban. Finalmente, el cambio era completo. Al inicio, fue su voz, luego su comportamiento. Ahora, gracias a las escamas de Leumades, podía cambiar su apariencia. Lo había hecho ya con cada uno de los otros Generales Marinos.

Todos excepto Kanon.

_'¡Déjate ya de eso, Kassa!'_ le había gritado Kanon la última vez que le había atrapado intentándolo. Lo curioso para Kassa era, que la forma que podía ver en la psique del Dragón Marino era el reflejo de éste. ¿Cómo tener poder sobre su líder si lo único que veía en él era al mismo Kanon?

Ese mismo día, Kassa decidió que esperaría. Ya encontraría su momento de presentarse ante Kanon usando la forma de su mente, y ese día sabría la verdad que el otro ocultaba.


	42. Triángulo

**42. Triángulo **

**Personajes**: Shun de Andrómeda

**Advertencias**: Continúa en el siguiente ficlet.

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la barraca que le servía como cuarto. June no estaba cerca, lo cual era muy bueno, ella no estaría a su lado mirándole con cara benevolente y recordándole lo frágil que era; y por supuesto, Reda y Spica que seguramente estaban tan molesto con él que tratarían de hacer algo en contra suya. La verdad, él mismo no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido.

Hacía tan sólo un par de días que había sido sometido al juicio de la armadura y Andrómeda le había escogido. Aún podía sentir las fuertes cadenas firmemente cerradas contra sus muñecas, el agua del océano cubriéndole mientras le forzaba a respirar y el sentía que no podía, que sencillamente, el agua era demasiado poderosa para él. Que jamás le vencería.

A pesar del temor y desconcierto en su corazón, su cosmos había explotado. Se había elevado por encima de lo que él había llegado a experimentar alguna vez y le había protegido. Y ese mismo cosmos había brillado en tonalidades de rosa y púrpura y una galaxia se reflejó en él y en cuanto Shun la había visto y se había maravillado ante ella, ésta le había reclamado como suyo. El poder de millones de estrellas vivía en él a través de Andrómeda.

Aún con la certeza de que la armadura era suya, Shun no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera ella, no podía considerar nada más que no fuera Andrómeda en frente suyo. Allí, puesta en su caja de Pandora sobre la mesa de su habitáculo. Eran perfectas las formas forjadas en sus lados, la cadena que al halar la abriría, le invitaba a que lo hiciera. Sólo la había tenido puesta aquella vez, justo en el momento en que le cubrió aceptándolo, ahora—tenía miedo de acercarse siquiera.

Seguía sin saber cuál era cuál. Ya Albiore le había dicho—¿mil veces?—que algún día tendría que usar la cadena triangular, que no podía quedarse defendiéndose para siempre.

Que algún día tendría que pelear.

Quería poder mantenerse en su posición de no luchar. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que hubiera ganado la armadura¿Una semana¿Dos? En silencio, le hablaba al tiempo y le pedía que se detuviera.

_'En la tercera luna llena, Shun…'_ Albiore le dijo, _'tendrás que presentarte ante mí y enfrentarme. Haber ganado la armadura de Andrómeda no lo es todo. Ahora tienes que demostrarme la virtud que ésta vio en ti'. _

Shun, estaba aterrado. Si lo que su maestro le decía era cierto entonces…Andrómeda le abandonaría.


	43. Cuadrado

**43. Cuadrado **

**Personajes**: Shun de Andrómeda

**Advertencias**: continuación del número 42. Termina en el siguiente.

Lo que Shun en verdad no entendía, era que Albiore no pretendía hacerle pelear porque sí. Todo lo que el caballero de plata de Cefeo quería hacer, era que el muchacho entendiera el cosmos que había brillado al estar cubierto por el océano y que todos notaron menos él. Albiore había decidido pasar esa tarde meditando en lo que había dicho el día en que Andrómeda halló su dueño y le reclamo para sí.

Jamás habría imaginado que Shun pudiera tener esa fuerza en su espíritu, sin embargo, tampoco habría imaginado que el muchacho actuaría de la manera que siempre lo hacía; rehusándose a luchar¿qué pasaría entonces si tuviera que verse en la posición de tener que hacerlo? Albiore movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, lo hizo de inconscientemente, preocupado en realidad. Shun podría ser derrotado fácilmente, y aún sabiendo eso, había algo en su interior que le decía que era mejor no adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

Lo que había ocurrido cuando Shun ganó su armadura no podía ser un error.

El hombre buscó el centro del lugar donde le gustaba entrenar. Los riscos se levantaban a su alrededor y le cubrían lo suficiente. Los chicos estaban ya descansando, era tarde y era el momento perfecto para él dedicarse a sí mismo y a su cosmos. Las cadenas que se movían desde sus brazos, en la armadura de Cefeo, formaban la forma de esta, un cuadrado encima de un triángulo invertido. Él les permitía moverse a voluntad, sus brazos extendidos, uno hacía abajo, el otro hacía arriba.

Albiore sonrió. Sin proponérselo se había convertido en la figura paterna para Shun, podía verlo siempre en los ojos del muchacho, en el respeto y la veneración con que le devolvía su mirada que aunque tranquila, siempre se mostraba dura. ¿Recordaría Shun que Cefeo era el padre de Andrómeda? Ahora, al igual que en aquel entonces, él sentía la necesidad de proteger al muchacho.

De proteger Andrómeda de quien no fuera digno de ella.


	44. Círculo

**44. Círculo **

**Personajes**: Shun de Andrómeda

**Advertencias**: Tercera parte y final.

Albiore se movía alrededor de Shun fijándose con especial cuidado en la forma de su postura, en cómo las cadenas se mantenían inmóviles enredadas en sus brazos. El joven muchacho podía casi escuchar la respiración de su maestro, observando cada parte suya y decidiendo cuál sería tal vez el mejor momento para atacar, pero la verdad era, que Shun no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo Albiore.

El santo de plata de Cefeo sí le miraba con cuidado, pero no por las razones que el otro creería. Él no buscaba fallos en su defensa o en su ataque. Tampoco buscaba ridiculizarlo, al contrario. Esa era justamente la razón por la cual ese encuentro iba a llevarse en privado. Shun debía aprender. Y debía hacerlo rápido.

El Santuario se estaba moviendo a pasos agigantados, todo asunto en tanto estuviera relacionado con el lugar sagrado parecía confuso. Ya había recibido varios comunicados de parte del gran Patriarca. Todos los santos de bronce que se mostraran rebeldes debían ser eliminados. Albiore había visto esa rebeldía en Shun. Una, que él mismo identificaba como suya. Por eso mismo él se revelaba en contra de aquella orden, se negaba a cumplirla, se obligaba a dejarla de lado.

Shun tenía escrito en sus estrellas que era parte de un plan más grande que la Diosa había diseñado hacía muchos años atrás.

Todos decían que Albiore tenía el poder de un Santo Dorado. Se especulaba que era casi tan poderoso como el mismo Orfeo entre los santos de plata y ahora que se detenía por un segundo a pensar en aquellos rumores, evitó que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa de satisfacción. Shun sería el merecedor de sus enseñanzas porque la armadura de Andrómeda le había escogido y como un padre haría con su hijo, estaba dispuesto a darle lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando la cadena circular comenzó a estremecerse y elevarse suavemente unos segundos antes de que su voz estallara al unísono con su cosmos. "¡Cadena Nebular!"

Mucho menos fue su sorpresa cuando la cadena triangular se removió a su vez y protegió a Shun de su ataque.

"Es ahora o nunca, Shun de Andrómeda."

"No quiero pelear contigo, Maestro."

"¿Vas a deshonrarme entonces?"

Al escuchar las duras palabras de Albiore, Shun quiso comprender lo que su Maestro estaba haciendo. Decidido, cerró sus manos sobre las cadenas y las trajo contra su pecho. Jamás deshonraría a Albiore, aún si eso significaba levantar su mano contra él.

"¿Shun, vas a hacerlo?"

"¡Ataca cadena de Andrómeda!"

Su grito rompió el aire, y su cadena se detuvo a mitad del camino.

Albiore no se estaba defendiendo.


	45. Luna

**45. Luna **

**Personajes**: Artemisa, Selene y Hécate. La tríada de la Luna.

**Advertencias**: Artemisa aparece en la saga del Tenkai hen. La intervención de Selene y Hécate es cosa mía.

Artemisa caminó en silencio por el cielo estrellado que cubría la tierra. Era menguante, su época, y le ponía ansiosa saber que Selene la luna llena y Hécate la luna nueva estarían pronto a su lado; sólo tenía que esperar a que Apolo por fin se decidiera a desaparecer.

Ya no faltaba mucho para ello.

Una tras otra, las diosas se encontraron, sonriendo al verse una frente a la otra, el triunvirato de la luna.

"Atena está en su Santuario." Aclaró Selene después de estar hablando un rato. El hacer este tipo de aseveración implicaba más de lo que ninguno en Olimpo estaría quizás dispuesto a asumir. Significaba que Atena continuaba reinando sobre Terra, y aunque para muchos ello estaba bien, para otros, esto era sinónimo de pérdida.

"Atena está cuidando a Pegaso, ha regresado al lugar donde creció." Espetó Hécate, su mirada fija en la copa de vino en su mano. El equilibrio se había roto después de todo. Una diosa criada y educada como humana no era más que problemas para ellos. Los humanos se elevaban ahora en contra de los dioses. No era igual que antes, cuando se protegían los unos a los otros, no. Los humanos podían ahora sublevarse, y lo peor, podían salir vencedores.

"Se ha levantado en contra de su gente." Finalizó Artemisa finalmente. Para la joven diosa, esto era doloroso, no solo al pensarlo, sino también al decirlo. Atena era su hermana menor, sí; pero al mismo tiempo era como ella, una de las diosas que había pronunciado los votos más difíciles de mantener. Lo habían hecho, junto con Hestia, no por el hecho de que ser vírgenes fuera más importante que cualquier otra cosa, sino porque a través de ello, aseguraban que la pureza de la vida misma era preservada. Atena estaba rompiendo uno a uno sus votos como diosa, y faltaba poco para que olvidara su divinidad y se rindiera a ser humana permanentemente.

Artemisa, Selene y Hécate se quedaron ensimismadas por unos minutos. Era claro para ellas lo que estaba ocurriendo, las implicaciones de que Atena prefiriera a un humano por sobre la humanidad. El silencio se mantuvo entre ellas por más tiempo del que alguna vez se hubiera conocido entre los habitantes del Olimpo. No era incómodo estar así, al contrario. ¿Acaso no es eso el ser luna, silencio?

Algo debía hacerse antes de que otros dioses intervinieran. Ares y Hades ya habían fallado.

"Yo iré." Dijo Artemisa, la cazadora.

"Yo te daré mi poder." Ofreció Selene.

"Y yo haré que tu voluntad se cumpla." Sentenció Hécate.


	46. Estrella

**46. Estrella **

**Personajes**: Babel Santo de Plata de Centauro.

**Advertencias**: En el Anime, Babel es el primer Santo además de los de bronce que reconoce a Atena como diosa. De este santo no se sabe nada.

Siempre se había dicho en el Santuario de los Dioses que las estrellas hablarían por aquellos que las portaban. No importaba si el hombre o mujer pertenecían a Atena, Poseidón, Hades o el mismo Odín. Todos habían nacido bajo la protección de alguna constelación y todos morirían bajo la bendición de alguna.

Desde que había llegado a Santuario, se había mostrado como uno de los mejores luchadores; había pasado poco tiempo hasta que ya era Santo de Plata. Había sido una mañana de mayo cuando él había decidido que no lucharía para buscar ser Santo de Dorado. Ya los maestros le habían pedido que se presentara a las pruebas, pero una y otra vez, Babel se había negado. El Centauro le había aceptado, él se había hecho digno de él. No necesitaba más.

Cuando el Patriarca le envió junto con los santos a combatir contra la mujer de Japón que se hacía pasar por Atena, Babel se sintió pletórico. Era su momento de demostrar que le era fiel a Atena. Sonrió al ver contra quién se enfrentaría cuando llegó su momento, allí en medio del Coliseo. Hyôga del Cisne no era rival para él.

Cuando la lucha terminó y él se encontraba tendido en el suelo, reconoció la verdad en la voz de la chica. Atena, su diosa a quien le había jurado su lealtad y su vida le hablaba directamente a él, al indigno que se había atrevido a levantarse en contra de ella. La voz de la diosa era suave, le hablaba entre líneas y le tomaba de la mano. Hyôga le habló a la vez, le hacía saber que era el primer caballero que moría de la mano de una diosa.

Pero al final, lo único que Babel pudo reconocer a su alrededor, más allá de las personas que estaban allí, de Atena misma, del coliseo empotrado en una tierra extranjera, era el cielo estrellado que le cubría. Sentía su cuerpo descomponerse aunque sabía que simplemente estaba en el letargo eterno. Poco a poco su alma se convertía en polvo de estrellas y se unía a aquellas encima de la tierra. Ahora él mismo era una estrella más en el firmamento que protegería a los Santos de Atena hasta el fin de los tiempos.


	47. Corazón

**47. Corazón **

**Personajes**: Atena

Quien dijera que una diosa no puede enamorarse, estaría mintiendo. El problema con Atena era, que ella se había impuesto el jamás enamorarse; pero eso ahora—le sonaba absurdo, por no decir estúpido. El destino había determinado que ella creciera como humana, por eso, al yacer en su cama en la mansión Kido, no podía evitar estar pensando ese tipo de tonterías. Eso sería lo que Tatsumi le diría. Atena sonrió.

En su interior aún vivía Saori Kido, la persona creada por el señor Kido para mantenerla con vida y a salvo de cualquier posible enemigo que se presentara ante ella. Tenía muy claro que Saori y ella, Atena, eran la misma persona, sin embargo, ella podía marcar muy claramente la diferencia entre ellas dos. Saori era una niña mimada y llena de caprichos. Atena era la diosa de la sabiduría y protectora de la Tierra, prudente y sabia.

Saori era quien tenía las de ganar. Ella podía hacer lo que se le diese la gana. Aún si no hubiese sido privilegiada con dinero y una ventajosa situación social, Saori era libre.

Atena era presa de sus propias acciones.

Uno a uno les había amado en silencio. La inocencia y sensibilidad de Shun. La tranquilidad y dedicación de Hyôga. La inquietud y vivacidad de Seiya. La sabiduría y lealtad de Shyiru. Ikki—al pensar en él, Atena no pudo encontrar palabras. Era Ikki quien se había apoderado de sus pensamientos, quien se había quedado de manera permanente en su corazón. Eso la aquejaba profundamente.

Jamás diría nada. Sus labios permanecerían sellados para siempre, mientras su mente se cerraría a cualquier tipo de consideraciones. Atena cumpliría su promesa hasta el día en que desapareciera de la Tierra, y le permitiría a Saori Kido vivir la vida que ella no podría vivir, aunque ella sólo existiera en su corazón.


	48. Diamante

**048. Diamante **

**Personajes**: Máscara de la Muerte siendo aprendiz. Phoebe de Cáncer es mi creación.

**Advertencias**: Leí en alguna página que el "verdadero" nombre de Máscara era "Krisam" y ese es el que estoy usando aquí.

Cuando Phoebe le había conocido, Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer no era más que un muchacho huraño y que gustaba de fruncir el ceño en todo momento. Algo le decía a la Amazona que la vida del chico no había sido sencilla para el, sin embargo, había algo en el jovenzuelo que hizo que ella se fijara en él.

A veces le atribuía eso al color cenizo de sus cabellos, pues le hacían pensar en el color de la luna en las noches que se presenta llena. Otras veces, Phoebe veía el ciclo lunar en el chico; era como si él viviera a la luna desde que es nueva hasta que está llena y empezando otra vez.

Donde quiera que Phoebe se girara a mirar con cuidado, veía a la luna y a Máscara unidos como uno solo. Veía a Cáncer, su constelación protectora brillar en él, fundirse con el chico. Jamás en su vida, había ella conocido a uno tan merecedor de su casa como quizás lo era él. Eso también le causaba gran tribulación. Cualquiera que conociera un poco acerca de la luna sabía muy bien que la luna no solo es una tríada. La luna también tiene un lado oscuro.

En la perfección del joven y su Casa, Phoebe, heredera de los secretos de la luna y portadora de su brillo en su nombre, reconoció la cara oscura de la luna. La mujer no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa. Máscara de la Muerte, era el más digno merecedor de la casa de Cáncer.

El muchacho era un diamante en bruto que ella se encargaría de pulir. Por la gloria de Santuario y de Atena.


	49. Club

**049. Club **  
**Personajes**: Apolo de Leo, Zephirus de Sagitario, Selek de Escorpio, Néstor de Géminis, Phoebe de Cáncer, Farris de Tauro, Carlos de Piscis, Nivoe de Acuario, Cassie de Virgo, y Arturo de Capricornio son los Maestros de los Santos actuales y que además son de mi creación.  
**Advertencias**: Algunos de los eventos a los que se hace referencia fueron presentados en "Synedria" en mi historia "Los Santos de Atena". 

Apolo, Céfiro y Selek habían concertado la cita y planeado todo. Sólo necesitaban que Farris, Carlos y Nivoe convencieran a Cassie para que también se presentara. Arturo y Prytania llegarían esa misma noche. Céfiro sonrió como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Le hacía mucha ilusión saber que pronto todos estarían juntos, aunque sabía el futuro no se pintaba muy bien para ellos. Quiso suspirar, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió. Los últimos entrenamientos con su recién llegado aprendiz le tenían exhausto. Jamás había conocido él a alguien tan sediento por conocer y al mismo tiempo con tanta calma en su interior. Sonrió.

"¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa, Céfiro?" El Maestro de Sagitario se giró para verle a lo cual Apolo respondió sonriendo más ampliamente.

"Pensaba, eso es todo."

"¿Pensabas?" Contestó el otro, dirigiéndose a él, alargando su mano para tomar unos cuantos pedazos de queso de los que Céfiro estaba preparando, "Las viandas se ven bien."

"Para no recibir ayuda de nadie," bufó el otro riendo, "ya lo creo."

"¿En qué pensabas, Céfiro?" Continuó Adam calmadamente.

"En mi aprendiz."

El silencio cayó entre ellos. Era sabido que ellos serían la última generación de santos de Atena que se reunirían en torno a Shion antes de que la guerra comenzara de nuevo. Shion se los había dicho ya.

"He estado pensando en el hermano de Aioros¿sabes? Para ser tan pequeño, tiene el espíritu de su hermano y su cosmo…has sentido su cosmo, Céfiro?

"Cada vez que se le mete en la cabeza que tiene que entrenar con su hermano…sí."

"Vaya, vaya…y yo creyendo que esta noche simplemente nos encontraríamos y haríamos algo diferente al trabajo. De haberlo sabido no me habría dejado convencer." La voz de Phoebe llenó el lugar y Apolo la recibió, urgiéndola a que removiera su máscara prontamente. "Luego, cuando Cassie esté aquí conmigo."

Uno a uno los demás Santos fueron llegando y la conversación entre Apolo y Céfiro quedó momentáneamente en el olvido. Los saludos y abrazos se sucedieron, las máscaras fueron abandonadas por ambas mujeres y una vez más, los hombres se quedaron fascinados ante la belleza que éstas ocultaban.

"Me hubiera gustado conocer sus rostros antes." Dijo Farris esa noche, "las habría apurado a quitarse las máscaras mucho antes." Comentario ante el cual todos rieron por supuesto, pero Phoebe y Cassie compartieron una mirada de complicidad que los hizo quedarse viéndolas con cuidado.

"¿Y seguramente juras que te habríamos hecho caso, verdad Tauro?" Respondió socarronamente. Afortunadamente la noche era una para ellos relajarse y para olvidar el futuro que había para ellos. Farris bufó y se dedicó a reír, apurando el licor.

Los maestros se sentaron poco a poco alrededor de la mesa que Céfiro y Selek habían preparado con antelación ese día. No siguieron un orden específico, a excepción de Selek y Cassie que se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Todos y cada uno de los santos de Atena miraban a los otros y sentían a la vez, su corazón desgarrase ante la inminente separación. Pero no faltó mucho para que comenzaran a hablar de lo que ocurriría en los futuros meses.

Varios maestros marcharían del Santuario a cumplir con su deber de entrenar a los alumnos que ya habían tomado. Incluso bromearon con Nivoe quien rió de corazón, cuando le dijeron que al igual que los anteriores, Camus no sobreviviría Siberia. Otros tantos dijeron que se quedarían en Grecia y cumplirían con su deber allí. No importaba en realidad donde ocurriera, los nuevos Maestros habían sido encontrados y una nueva generación de ellos sería quienes lucharan en la batalla final.

"¡A ver¡¿Qué no hay algo de música en este lugar?!"

"¡Farris¡Tu ni siquiera sabes bailar!" espetó Arturo.

"¡Hombre de poca fé!" señaló Tauro, "¡esta noche voy a mostrarte las maravillas de Brasil que Aldebarán me ha enseñado!"

Risas, más risas. Licor y mucha conversación. Así pasaron la noche los antiguos maestros del Zodíaco. Una última vez antes de separarse por siempre.


	50. Pica

**050. Pica/Espada**  
**Personajes**: Soldados sin rango del Santuario. 

Lo único que podían recordar era haber fallado en las pruebas para convertirse en santos, ya fuera de oro, plata o incluso de bronce. Habían sido llamados indignos, recibido una lanza y una antigua espada que parecía más espartana que ateniense. Les había sido arrebatado el honor y la gloria.

A aquellos aún más miserables, les habían enviado a guardar las diferentes entradas al Santuario, sus fronteras y las barracas. Hombres y mujeres por igual, todos habían sido removidos y puestos en el escalón más bajo del Santuario. Sólo podían entrenar para ser más efectivos a la hora de proteger el lugar y hacer la voluntad inmisericorde del nuevo Patriarca.

Algunos se lamentaban y maldecían su mala suerte al principio; pero, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, se rogordeaban de su estatus. Podían abusar de los nuevos, hacerles la vida miserable a los futuros aprendices. Ganar adeptos, débiles e ineptos que fallarían y terminarían en el mismo lugar que ellos.

Eso sin embargo, no les impedía amar a Atena y en ese amor, lamentarse de ellos mismos.


	51. Agua

**051. Agua**  
**Personajes**: Fler de Asgard.  
**Advertencias**: Esto sí que es tonto…oops.

Si había algo que ella disfrutara, era la sensación de la nieve y el hielo bajo sus pies desnudos. Gustaba de caminar de esa manera hacia el altar de oración en donde se reencontraría con las valkirias del pasado. Le encantaba saber que poco a poco la presencia de Odín se presentaría ante ella y que él la escucharía, aunque fuera sólo por un rato.

Hilda no debía enterarse, se decía. La joven Valkiria sabía que de ser así se metería en problemas. Nadie en la principal familia de Asgard conocía su secreto. No había una sola alma en todo Asgard—ni siquiera Hagen—que supiera que Odín le dedicaba algo de su tiempo sólo para ella.

Sin embargo, Fler se sintió desolada ese día. La presencia de Odín no estaba allí, las aguas se veían revueltas y eso la atemorizaba. Era la primera vez que sus oraciones se escuchaban vacías resonando en sus propios oídos, mientras sus ojos se abrían tanto como les era posible y se llenaban de la visión azul del mar Asgardiano que se reflejaba en ellos.

Entonces ella escuchó el grito de Hilda. Pero sus piernas eran cortas al igual que sus pasos y los metros que dividían a las hermanas se convirtieron en kilómetros, el tiempo se hizo eterno y el daño para su desgracia ya estaba hecho.

El mar devolvía a Hilda sobre el altar de oración de la Gran Valkiria, quien se notaba exhausta y tratando infructuosamente de recuperar su aliento.

Fler se mantuvo aparentemente impasible ante lo que veía, pero quien la viera con cuidado se daría cuenta del terror reflejado en sus ojos.

¿Sería todo un mal presagio?


	52. Fuego

**052. Fuego**  
**Personajes**: EL Santo de Fuego  
**Advertencias**: Desvaríos como siempre.

No fue que Ikki le hubiera vencido. Ni que su cosmos se hubiera apagado. Fue sencillamente que el fuego en su interior dejó de brillar. Había algo sobre la mujer en la cabaña, algo divino que le había hecho dudar, quizás esa era la razón para que su energía se extinguiera.

El Santo del Fuego no pudo evitar la mueca de dolor que se formó en su rostro a medida que ese mismo fuego terminaba de consumirlo. Podía culpar de ello a Ikki, decir que eran las llamas del ave inmortal las que le quemaban a pesar de estar muriendo. Podía, pero no iba a hacerlo.

Era su propio cosmos el que se estaba metiendo bajo su piel y hasta su alma. Eran sus miedos, sus certezas, su deber hacia el santuario y su desprecio hacia el mismo lugar lo que estaban causando su muerte.

Quiso luchar, fuego contra fuego. Quiso buscar razones, decidir sobre su propio destino, pero no pudo encontrar una sola palabra en todo su repertorio que pudiera darle algo de fuerza. Él era el fuego mismo, y sin embargo, era por él que ahora su fuerza vital le abandonaba.

Irónico¿no?

Abrió los brazos y se dejó abrazar por las llamas. Llamó el nombre de Atena quedamente y cerró los ojos. Quizás sí había en el mundo algo de justicia divina y era hora de pagar por los errores que alguna vez hubiera cometido. Por subestimar a un hombre que viviría su vida cubierto por las llamas eternas del fénix inmortal.

El Santo de fuego se dejó llevar por el calor ardiente. No luchó un instante más. Siempre se debe respetar aquello que es más grande que tú mismo.

El Ave Fénix le había vencido.


	53. Tierra

**053. Tierra**  
**Personajes**: Habitantes del Santuario

Tenía que golpear las rocas más fuerte que los demás. No importaba que sus manos se rompieran, ni que la sangre manara de ellas. No podía dejarse vencer. No quería que su cuerpo terminara arrojado a las fosas en las cuales iban a dar todos aquellos que eran vencidos en los entrenamientos,

Ya había podido vencer todas las demás pruebas. No debía ser muy difícil el pasar esta última; era su cosmos y él en contra de la tierra tosca que quería vencerle.

Luchó un poco más. Invocó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban e hizo brillar la poca cosmoenergía que aún había en su cuerpo. Había escuchado a las amazonas hablar la otra vez; ellas decían que en tanto hubiera cosmos en un ser humano, podría lograrlo todo.

Pero él había fallado. Su cuerpo se hacía pesado con todo su peso sobre sus piernas, haciéndolas flaquear mientras caía al piso sobre sus rodillas y manos, el cabello regado sobre su rostro, mientras jadeaba buscando recobrar el aliento.

El Santo encargado del trabajo físico ese día le vio desde su puesto al frente de quienes estaban entrenando. Se limitó a llamar a un par de soldados que estaban allí, ordenándoles que llevaran al muchacho a las barracas y que le dieran de comer. Quería también que buscaran a alguien de las casas de sanación para que atendiera a sus heridas. Les dio instrucciones específicas de que él no se levantara de su cama a menos que hubiera recuperado su fuerza completamente y aún cuando lo hiciera, no debía regresar allí. Debía buscar a los santos de plata que le escogiera alguno y le entrenara.

Después de todo, pensó el hombre, hacía mucho que no veía un cosmos recién incendiado brillar de esa manera y de seguro quienes en realidad sabían al respecto estarían muy complacidos.

Era una lástima, pensó también, que los otros dos que ahora yacían al lado del joven, tuvieran que ser llevados a unirse con el suelo sagrado de Atena para siempre. 


	54. Aire

**054. Aire**  
**Personajes**: Alguna amazona de plata. Póngale el nombre que gusten.

Eran pocas las oportunidades que tenía para poder respirar. Se sentía ahogada tras de la máscara. Le era inevitable no querer deshacerse de ella. Le privaba de la libertad de tener su rostro al aire, de que la lluvia le tocara cuando caía. La obligaba a tener que comportarse como un guerrero olvidándose de que era también una mujer.

Su voz se tornaba gangosa por momentos debido al metal que cubría sus labios. Nunca nadie les tocaría o susurraría contra de ellos promesas vacías que era mejor no creer; sin embargo, sentía que se estaba perdiendo de todo ello. De las emociones de las que hablan las mujeres en Rodorio cuando creían que nadie las estaba escuchando. De los instantes llenos de ternura que todas las personas manifestaban haber vivido.

Ella, quería algo de esas sensaciones para sí misma.

Su promesa fue aquello que la detuvo. Aún si fuera tan egoísta como para pretender que nada ocurría a su alrededor, no podía negar que no podía mentirse a sí misma mientras se miraba en el espejo. Allí reflejada veía la máscara plateada que cubría su rostro. Quiso suspirar, susurrar algo para sus oídos nada más, pero le fue imposible.

No podía respirar.

Se quitó la máscara presurosa. Por primera vez en diez años se veía sin ella y el espejo le devolvía el rostro que ya había olvidado. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas silenciosas mientras ella trataba de recordarse. Sus facciones eran aquellas que ella veía en sus sueños y que el viento le arrebata siempre al arremolinarse alrededor suyo. Al no saber quién era aquella que le miraba, jamás se había imaginado que era ella misma.

Tocó el espejo recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos, el contorno de su rostro, de sus labios delgados y entreabiertos; de sus ojos achinados, profundamente negros; de sus mejillas. El viento la abrazó de nuevo.

La mujer giró sobre sus talones y miró el espacio a su alrededor. El lugar no había cambiado en todo este tiempo. Permanecía inmutable y cómodo en esa perpetuidad. Un moviendo abrupto la sacó de su meditación y el deseo por empezar a gritar por el desespero la tomó por sorpresa. Nunca hasta ese instante había sentido su existencia ser un problema para ella. Quiso tocar su rostro, pero en su mente permanecía el espacio que antes ocupara la máscara y sus dedos no pudieron llegar a la piel que los esperaba con ansia, simplemente la máscara aunque no estuviera puesta, se mantenía allí.

Gritó. No pudo contenerse más. El aire a su alrededor se tornó frío de pronto y la mujer creyó por un instante que éste la abrazaba dándole un poco de consuelo. En realidad sólo estaba allí, de rodillas contra el helado suelo de su cabaña, abrazándose y meciéndose para poder tranquilizarse. Fue el viento el que le recordó que estaba sin máscara y que sin ella, estaría perdida.


	55. Espíritu

**055. Espíritu**  
**Personajes**: Casios, Aioria.  
**Advertencias**: …algo tonto, como siempre…

Lo peor que se le pudo ocurrir a Casios ese día, fue decir y de hecho, morir por Shaina. Eso era lo que pensaban los santos de Bronce cuando al terminar la batalla final contra Saga, se enfrentaron con la realidad de aquellos que cayeron durante los combates.

Aioria en particular, se sentía culpable.

Casios se había sacrificado, no por ayudarle a él, ni por salvar la vida de Seiya; lo había hecho por Shaina, para darle a la mujer algo de paz y tranquilidad. Para que la Amazona de Plata no se sintiera devastada si él, Aioria de Leo asesinaba a Seiya de Pegaso.

Y era justamente en esos instantes en que se encontraba a solas, pensando en lo que había sido su vida y en lo que sería desde ese momento, en que se permitió llorar la muerte del hombre que demostró tener más amor que nadie por aquella que consideraba su diosa. Fue también en ese instante en que sintió el espíritu de Casios rodeándole; diciéndole que en ningún momento le guardaba rencor, porque sabía que lo que había hecho le había ayudado después de todo.

Al verle en frente suyo, Aioria sintió lo mismo que aquella vez en que había visto a Aioros; el día en que se le había revelado la verdad sobre Atena. Aioria supo entonces qué era lo que daría a cambio por el servicio que Casios le había dado. Ahora era su momento para ocuparse de Shaina y protegerla. El Santo de Leo inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto a Casios y éste desapareció de igual manera que como había aparecido.

Ahora podía descansar en paz.


	56. Desayuno

**056. Desayuno**  
**Personajes**: Sunrei y el Anciano Maestro.

Desde que Shiryu se había marchado de las montañas de los cinco picos, no pasaba un día en que Sunrei no orara por éste y le dedicara unos instantes sólo para pensar en él. Sonreía, era cierto, pero la verdad era que la tristeza era demasiado grande para poder aceptarla y por supuesto, esos eran temas que no se trataban con el hombre que era casi un padre para ti. Al menos así lo pensaba ella. Y el anciano maestro no podía más que diferir.

Habían sido muy pequeños cuando Sunrei y Shiryu se hubieran conocido. Ella llevaba viviendo con él varios años ya, Shiryu había sido enviado por la Fundación Graude un día y los niños se habían conectado de inmediato; sin embargo, tocar el tema co Sunrei nunca funcionaba. La jovencita se cerraba a escuchar palabra alguna acerca de la ausencia de Shiryu y detestaba escuchar siquiera por las tribulaciones que éste pasaba. Lo que el Anciano Maestro no podía dejar de notar, era que a pesar de todo ello, Sunrei siempre oraba por Shiryu. Y siempre parecía alcanzar al muchacho, sin importar qué tan lejos éste estuviera.

"Sunrei, debemos hablar." Le dijo el anciano a la joven un día en que había amanecido fresco y algo soleado. Tenía que hacer que la tristeza de sus ojos desapareciera de alguna manera.

"Maestro…"

"Ven, vamos a desayunar afuera."

"Pero…"

La jovencita sin embargo, obedeció como siempre y le siguió hasta sentarse cerca de la cascada y hacían una especie de picnic allí. Sunrei se sentó algo intimidada por la mirada del anciano.

"Maestro…"

"Shiryu no va a regresar por un buen tiempo, Sunrei; está sirviendo a Atena y su vida…"

"Ya lo sé, Maestro. ¿Podemos comer ya?"

El hombre asintió, aceptando el silencio de la chica al respecto.


	57. Almuerzo

**057. Almuerzo**  
**Personajes**: Atena, Sunrei, June, las Amazonas plateadas y los Santos Dorados.  
**Advertencias**: Más alucinaciones…

Lo más absurdo de su viaje a Japón, era que a pesar de todo el entrenamiento por el que pasaron por años en Grecia, jamás nada les había preparado para estar en Tokio y viviendo en la mansión de la familia Kido. Uno a uno los Santos dorados del Santuario de Atena se sentían abrumados y fuera de lugar. Era bizarro para todos, y para ellos en particular, demasiado incómodo.

Fue por eso que Atena decidió hacer algo especial para el último día de su visita, antes de que regresaran a Santuario. La Diosa invitó a los chicos del Orfanato a que pasaran el día con ellos y sonrió ampliamente cuando Miho también se presentó allí. Las dos, ayudadas por las otras mujeres, Sunrei, June y Marine—Shaina había decidido que no les sería de ninguna ayuda—se habían encargado de poner la mesa y preparar las comidas de ese almuerzo.

Atena les vio pasar la mañana rodeados por los chicos del Orfanato y luego por los mismos Santos de Bronce, quienes a pesar de todo, mostraban un respeto muy grande por aquellos a quienes consideraban sus superiores. La Diosa sonreía al verles interactuar con tal naturalidad como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Al ser llamados a la mesa, fue Seiya quien tomó la palabra y les hizo sonrojar a todos con sus palabras.

_"…porque aunque lo formal se vive en la cena, que sirva este almuerzo para que nuestras vidas como hermanos, comiencen."_

Todos sonreían al escucharle, poco elocuente y lleno de palabras rimbombantes, pero lleno de verdad y honestidad. En ese instante los Santos dorados se dieron cuenta de su error y unas horas más tarde, en privado, le pidieron Atena su permiso para quedarse unos días más en Japón y conocer mejor a los de Bronce—esas habían sido sus palabras—y a los niños del Orfanato.

Atena no pudo decir que no.


	58. Cena

**058. Cena**  
**Personajes**: Saori Kido, Julián Solo y Shaina.  
**Advertencias**: Esto sí que nunca lo habían visto :P

Desde que hubiese regresado a Japón, Saori no había escuchado palabra alguna acerca de Julián Solo. Era—literalmente—como si se lo hubiera tragado el mar y nadie daba razón de él. Era cierto que hacía mucho que no se veían, que después de todo lo sucedido entre ellos, esto en realidad hubiera sido poco probable, pero aún así…Saori jamás se esperó que Julián simplemente desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra. Sorrento, tampoco daba señales de vida.

Desde el Santuario en Atenas, Mu y los demás sobrevivientes buscaron en las propiedades de Julián Solo a ver si hallaban algún rastro del muchacho, pero nada. Nadie daba una sola razón de él, por lo que con el paso de las semanas el asunto terminó siendo olvidado.

Un día, Shaina iba caminando por la plaza de Rodorio. En ese pueblo, las personas estaban acostumbradas a verles todo el tiempo, por lo que aún verla caminar por allí con su máscara sobre el rostro no era una novedad. Por el contrario, en el lugar todos conocían a las amazonas de plata más destacadas de Santuario y se preguntaban si habría alguna que llegara a obtener una armadura de Oro como había ocurrido en el pasado, a lo que tanto Marine como ella respondían que estaban bien en el lugar que ocupaban y que no aspiraban a más. Esa mañana, Shaina se encontraba en la tienda que abría el paso hacia Santuario cuando un hombre se le acercó.

La mujer se giró bruscamente en cuanto él estuvo a su altura y le reconoció de inmediato. Sorrento de Sirena, Shogun de Poseidón se presentaba ante ella.

"¿¡Qué haces aquí?!" Preguntó Shaina, su voz mostrando si enojo.

"Vengo con un mensaje de mi Señor, Amazona de Atena." Respondió él tranquilo.

"¿Tu señor?!"

Sorrento no dijo nada más, simplemente acercó su mano hacia Shaina, entregándole un sobre de color azul pálido y que tenía su nombre escrito en letras hermosamente decoradas.

_"Querida Shaina,_

_Me complace invitarle a cenar conmigo esta noche. Sorrento le entregará algo que me gustaría que llevara al venir a mi mansión. Sorrento la conducirá hasta ella._

_Por favor, me honraría si no portara su máscara cuando venga a mi encuentro._

_Poseidón."_

La mujer levantó el rostro y vio a Sorrento a través de su máscara con incredulidad. Sirena ya le estaba ofreciendo un paquete para que ella abriera.

"Esto es una broma¿verdad?"

Sorrento meneó su cabeza diciendo que no; luego sonrío.


	59. Comida

**059. Comida**  
**Personajes**: Milo y Aioria  
**Advertencias**: Tranquilos, si no ha habido nada yaoi hasta ahora, ya no lo habrá :P

Habían salido a entrenar en las afueras del Santuario, pero ni por un segundo se les pasó por la cabeza empacar la comida necesaria; bueno, a decir verdad ellos mismos no esperaban tomarse tanto tiempo entrenando por fuera.

"¡Selek va a matarme cuando regrese a la Casa de Escorpio y todo será tu culpa, gato pulgoso!"

Aioria le miró con rabia al escucharle decir no sólo que todo era su culpa, si no también que le llamara pulgoso.

"¿Cómo me dijiste, bicho rastrero?"

"¡¿Bicho?!"

"¡¿Pulgoso?!"

De nuevo se lanzaron a darse golpes, como lo habían estado haciendo por la última hora. Estaban casi deshidratados, no habían comido en un buen rato y el calor que habían soportado ya los tenía desvariando.

"¡Ya paren, par de idiotas!" Dijo una voz que éstos reconocieron de inmediato como la de Camus. Tan pronto como los vieron, se alejaron del otro sin siquiera mirarse, mientras Mu les entregaba un par de cantimploras con agua para que bebieran y Camus unas cuantas frutas a su vez.

"Vamos al Santuario." Les dijo Mu en cuanto Milo y Aioria terminaron de comer y beber lo que les habían levado.

"Pe…pero…"

"No se preocupen," Continuó Mu, "Selek y Shura les están esperando de todas maneras—"

"Y me muero por ver lo que les van a hacer a ustedes dos por imbéciles." Sentenció Camus muy serio, aunque Mu puede jurar que le vio medio sonreír al girarse e iniciar el camino de vuelta.


	60. Bebida

**060. Bebida**  
**Personajes**: Thor y Siegfried principalmente.  
**Advertencias**: Algo tonto, pero que me divertí mucho escribiendo.

"Y yo que creía que los nobles sí sabían aguantar el licor." Thor se burló de nuevo de Syd al verle tirado sobre los costales llenos de heno en los establos reales.

"Vamos, Thor…ha bebido más de lo que un hombre normal podría tolerar."

"¡Deja ya de hablar por mí, Sieg…puedo oírte!"

La risa burlona y ruidosa de Thor retumbó en las paredes de madera del lugar y Siegfried se inclinó sobre él tratando de cubrirle la boca para que no los descubrieran; pero la verdad no hubo mucho qué hacer al respecto, él mismo se unía a la contagiosa risa de Thor y ambos caían dando tumbos por el piso.

"¡Nunca te volveremos a invitar, Syd!" Gritó Siegfried sin poder parar de reír. Mizar respondió con un montón de incoherencias que lo único que hicieron fue que la risa de los otros dos se hiciera más bulliciosa e incontrolable.

"Si me hubieran dicho que mis Dioses Guerreros estarían en este estado…" La voz de Hilda hizo que todo sonido diferente al suyo se silenciara y que los tres ebrios guerreros, intentaran incorporarse sin poder lograrlo en realidad. "Los espero en el salón principal en una quince minutos; sobrios y preparados para verme."

"Si Señorita Hilda." Lograron decir Siegfried y Thor cada uno a su tiempo y sin sonar muy coherentes.

En el momento en que Hilda se giró para salir del lugar, Siegfried pudo ver la silueta de otro guerrero pero que el licor no le permitía reconocer. En el instante en que Hilda cruzó el umbral del establo, los tres guerreros cayeron al unísono, dándose sendos golpes con la caída. Syd cayó y ni siquiera se inmutó, Siegfried y Thor por su parte se miraron y soltaron a reírse.

Hilda podía regañarlos en la mañana.


	61. Invierno

**061. Invierno **

**Personajes**: Camus

Sin importar qué mes del año era, para él siempre era invierno. Ya fuera que estuviera en Grecia o Siberia; que regresara a Francia de vez en cuando para visitar el pasado que no debía olvidar. No importaba si era verano, primavera u otoño; para Camus siempre era invierno.

Cuando Isaac y Hyôga llegaron a vivir con él a Siberia, en el corazón del hombre brilló algo de esperanza; esos niños serían quienes recibieran la doctrina de la casa de la Urna Sagrada; aprenderían el arte del hielo y el frío extremos y el honor de Acuario se perpetuaría. Justo como los hielos sagrados de Siberia. Su amada Siberia.

Pero el día en que Isaac había muerto, cuando Hyôga regresó a casa llorando hasta el cansancio, sus ojos azules rodeados por el rojo que provenía de tanto llorar, Camus supo que todo lo que en algún momento había deseado, era ya una ilusión nada más. Todo estaba perdido, el heredero de Acuario había muerto Hyôga no era digno de la armadura.

Sin embargo, Hyôga se presentó de nuevo ante él, sus ojos no lloraban ésta vez, estaban llenos de un orgullo que le era desconocido al Maestro. Fue ese día en que se enfrentaron finalmente. Y Camus cayó muerto a los pies de su discípulo; derrotado por este sin más recuerdos, sin nadie que continuara la tradición. Sólo Hyôga.

Desde ese instante, Hyôga comprendió el secreto de su Casa; entendió a su maestro y decidió su destino.

Ahora para él, sólo existía le invierno.


	62. Primavera

**062. Primavera**  
**Personajes**: Hades, Pandora.  
**Advertencias**:   
- Según el manga (The Lost Canvas) el cuerpo de Hades se encuentra oculto en Elíseo y es por eso que él busca un alma pura en la cual re-encarnar.  
- Este pedacito de historia sucede justo después que Hades "contactara" a Pandora en la última encarnación presentada en la serie.  
- La antesforia era la fiesta que se celebrara en honor a Démeter y Perséfone.

Los asfódelos no dejaban de crecer en todo el Hades y aún después de que él hacía mucho que no caminaba con su verdadero cuerpo por el lugar, aún podía verlos y olerlos, cualquiera de las dos le era dolorosa. Los asfódelos le recordaban a Perséfone. Ellos eran la única conexión entre el inframundo en el que ellos habitaban y el mundo exterior que Perséfone tanto amaba.

Hades suspiró al darse cuenta que el recuerdo dolía tanto como cada vez que en el pasado Perséfone regresaba a la tierra y él debía quedarse sin ella por todos esos meses. Esa mañana, a pesar de su cuerpo quejumbroso, el Dios del Inframundo se decidió a dar un paseo por su hogar; ya se encontraba harto de Eliseo y deseaba dejar de pensar en ella. Lástima que ya nadie celebrara la antesforia, y que no estuviera Perséfone allí para lamentarse ella misma. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con flores y primavera era de su total agrado o absoluta tristeza según fuera el caso.

Al caminar por el lugar, Hades pensó en Pandora. La chiquilla era justo la persona que él necesitaba para encontrar a la persona que sería su próxima reencarnación. El trabajo se lo dejaría a ella, y él se despreocuparía. Esta vez sonrió al caminar por el medio de las flores que adornaban tristemente el lugar que llevaba su mismo nombre.

Los asfódelos le permitían pisarles para luego regresar a su estado natural sin quejarse siquiera y él, como lo hacía por tantos miles de años, disfrutaba de ello y lo agradecía de corazón. Se sentía melancólico, y lo único en lo que en realidad podía pensar últimamente era Perséfone. Pandora, a pesar de su corta edad, le recordaba de su esposa perdida y eso le afectaba a un grado que no podía ya continuar ignorando.

Hades pensó con tristeza que quizás el amor de Perséfone no había sido tan duradero como lo eran los asfódelos que ella misma había creado para el Inframundo y para poder sentir la primavera durante su estadía allí. El dios continuó su camino hasta luego tomarlo de regreso al lugar donde su cuerpo debería permanecer descansando mientras él se preparaba para regresar y combatir a Atena. Con tristeza la recordó por última vez antes de caer en letargo de nuevo; Perséfone no se había dado cuenta jamás de que en el Hades, gracias a su sola presencia, todo el año era primavera.


	63. Verano

**063. Verano**  
**Personajes**: Aioria y Milo  
**Advertencias**: Esta historia sabe a tristeza. Lo siento.

Le era muy extraño que de entre todas las personas que pudieran ocupar sus pensamientos, fuera justamente Aioros quien lo hiciera en ese momento. Las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado, sí. El espíritu de su hermano por fin estaba en paz con él— ¿o era al contrario?—y él, sentía que todo estaba bien, sin embargo, en esa mañana en particular, no podía evitarlo.

"A ver Gatito estelar¿qué andas haciendo por aquí?" La voz de Milo le llegó desde atrás, pero Aioria no se movió un ápice, ni siquiera para mirarlo y saludarle.

"Ni soy Gatito, ni soy estelar, Bicho ponzoñoso." Respondió Aioria con algo de burla en su voz, "Y lo que esté haciendo por aquí no es tu asunto."

Milo rió ante la "jocosidad" de Aioria y aún sin que el otro le invitara siquiera, se acercó al lugar en la playa donde estaba sentado y se acomodó a su lado. Aioria no había dejado de mirar el mar ni por un momento y al Milo fijarse en qué lugar se encontraban entendió por qué.

"Cuando yo recién había llegado al Santuario," Comenzó Milo sin siquiera pretender saber si Aioria le escuchaba o no, o si se pararía y se marcharía, "La primera persona que conocí aparte de Selek fue a tu hermano. Aioros tenía los ojos más vibrantes que hubiera visto…¡El mismo Selek decía eso! Y él…él me dijo _'Así que tú eres el nuevo Bichito?'_." Milo cambió la voz fingiendo que era Aioros y puso sus manos en su cintura de la manera que recordaba que éste lo había hecho. "Después de eso…era mi pasatiempo favorito ir a buscarlo y pasar tiempo con él, era como tener un hermano mayor."

"Y era por culpa de ustedes que yo no pasaba más tiempo con él." Respondió Aioria sin girarse a verle. "No te creas, les odiaba por querer quitarme a mi hermano."

"¡Pero si a él no le molestaba!" Exclamó Milo sonriendo ante el reproche.

"Lo sé, él solía decir que todos ustedes eran sus hermanos menores en todo, menos en sangre. Que ese vínculo especial sólo lo tenía conmigo."

"Y por eso todos te envidiábamos, Aioria." La voz seria de Milo hizo que Aioria le mirara de soslayo. Milo estaba cabizbajo, como si estuviera sopesando lo siguiente que iba a decir. "Cuando el incidente ocurrió…Selek me alejó del Santuario, me dijo que era lo mejor para mí…y para ti." Aioria iba a comenzar a hablar, pero Milo le hizo señas con la mano para que esperara. "Selek me dijo que si nos quedábamos y se me veía compungido por lo que había ocurrido, sería peor para ti, porque ya no sólo tendrías que luchar contra lo que se decía de tu hermano, sino que además, tendrías que soportar mis impertinencias."

"¿Milo, de qué estás hablando?"

"Selek nunca creyó lo que se dijo de Aioros, yo en cambio, tomé tu misma actitud y dije que era un desgraciado por haberse atrevido a hacerle daño a Atena…yo…" Aioria pudo ver cómo lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de Milo, "Yo estaba furioso porque ya no pasaría tiempo con él, porque en mi egoísmo sentía que estaba perdiendo a mi familia y Selek no quería que yo te perturbara con todo eso."

"Yo fui quién más duramente juzgó a mi propio hermano, Milo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte."

"Lo sé…pero a veces duele que la única vez que mi propio padre se atrevió a reprenderme, fue porque me fui en contra de quienes consideraba mis hermanos."

"Apenas sí teníamos seis años, Milo…"

"Suficientes para haber seguido mi corazón, no mi rabia."

"Pero la rabia dura poco en los escorpiones."

"La rabia sí, pero el dolor se queda. ¡Y no repitas lo que Rosu me decía!" Esta vez rieron rápida y tranquilamente. "Lamento mucho no haber podido quedarme en Santuario. Jamás habría permitido que nadie te tocara ni te maltratara, pero Selek quería protegerte de mí."

"Selek era un gran hombre, al igual que mi hermano." De nuevo se quedaron en silencio mientras Aioria se miraba las manos y luego regresaba su vista al mar. "Yo aún no puedo perdonarme el haberle odiado."

"Mejor empiezas a hacerlo, no creo que quieras convertirte para él en la razón para no descansar en paz."

"¡Y yo que creía que los Bichos como tú no tenían creencias cristianas"

"Hey!" Respondió Milo en cuanto Aioria le golpeó el brazo con el codo, "¡Mi maestro me enseñó a aprender de todo!"

"¿Aunque sirvas a una diosa pagana?"

"¿Pagana según quién?" Milo le devolvió la pregunta y Aioria rió con ganas. Nunca se podía discutir con Milo. Discusión que no ganaba, tenía que empatarla, aunque tenía que reconocer que era agradable—a ratos.

"Es hora de regresar—" Comenzó a decir Aioria al ver que Milo parecía no querer irse y él aún necesitaba estar a solas un rato más, lo cual Milo no dejó pasar desapercibido. Siempre sabía cuando no era bienvenido.

"Para nadie era un secreto que a Rosu le gustaba traerte a este lugar y pasar toda la tarde contigo, especialmente en verano." Milo comenzó a hablar de nuevo, esta vez se paró y cuando Aioria quiso hacer lo mismo, puso su mano en el hombro del otro y le obligó a quedarse sentado donde estaba. "Quédate un rato más, estoy seguro que a él le gustaría." Milo le alborotó los cabellos como era costumbre de Aioros y se alejó de allí de la misma manera en que había llegado. Aioria sonrió y volvió a quedarse mirando la playa.

En la orilla cerca al mar, pudo ver sus recuerdos tomar forma y ver a Aioros jugando con él cuando apenas era un chiquillo y el otro le ganaba en forma y fuerza. Recordó cada mirada de su hermano, la forma como le cargaba en sus hombros y como él mismo le perseguía y chapoteaba el agua para poder al menos alcanzarle de esa manera. Era él quien lloraba ahora. No supo cómo Milo no había roto en llanto hacía tan sólo un momento, pero sí supo lo que Milo quería compartir con él, era su disculpa tácita por no haber estado allí para él cuando más lo necesito. En silencio le agradeció a Selek por haberle evitado el mal rato. La lengua de Milo podía ser más venenosa que Antares algunas veces.

Sonrió ampliamente en el instante que sus lágrimas dejaron de correr y se sintió tranquilo; ahora sí era el momento de regresar a Santuario. Y quizás, le haría una visita a Milo e intentaría recuperar la amistad perdida. Quizás, sería mejor ir directamente a Sagitario. Sí, eso era mejor.


	64. Otoño

**064. Otoño **

**Personajes**: Atena

**Advertencias**: Gracias a Sarayhim por su ayuda.

Saori-Atena estaba de pie detrás de la ventana que daba hacia el jardín de la mansión Kido en Japón. Había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que los jóvenes de bronce hubieran estado allí y la sorprendía la simpleza de sus pensamientos. Sí, había pasado mucho tiempo ya, pero, sabía que el tiempo era relativo. De todas maneras, unas cuantas semanas ya le parecían una eternidad.

Era verano cuando ellos partieron a buscar cada uno un destino que tuviera un poco más de sentido. Las batallas habían terminado y ahora el otoño entraba con pie firme en la tierra del sol naciente y Saori-Atena volvió a pensar en ellos, a la vez que veía las hojas comenzar a temblar ante el inclemente viento frío que presagiaba su eventual caída.

Ver las amarillentas hojas de otoño era como verles a ellos. Al igual que a esas hojas que ahora contemplaba, no el viento sino los cosmos de otros guerreros, sus propios deseos y hasta varios dioses, habían intentado que ellos se alejaran de su tronco representado por ella misma. Demasiadas adversidades se habían presentado y aún así, ellos se habían aferrado a su fé en la Tierra y en la diosa que juró protegerla y habían tenido éxito. Por supuesto que habían sucumbido ante el cansancio, pero…se habían mantenido firmes, cabeciduros y persistentes. 

Saori-Atena sonrió. Era cierto que ahora estaban lejos, pero si la eternidad era la mitad de lo que ella conocía, entonces también el invierno, la primavera y el verano se manifestarían. Y ella, tenía la fé suficiente para saber que justo como esas hojas perennes, ellos, sus amigos y santos de bronce, volverían a recuperar su energía, su camino y volverían a ella. A fin de cuentas, un árbol no es nada sin sus hojas. Y ella, los necesitaba.

Febrero 8, 2008


	65. Pasajero

**065. Pasajero **

**Personajes**: El Patriarca.

Corría a toda prisa por los escarpados del Santuario hacia las doce casas del Zodíaco. Hacia la cámara de Atena. Debía llegar pronto, no podía perder un instante más, si lo hacía…solo los Dioses sabían el destino funesto que le depararía al mundo. Debía correr, ser tan ligero como el viento y llegar a ella; a la diosa que le salvaría.

Sin embargo, no es lo que el corazón del hombre desea aquello que siempre se consigue. Tan sólo fue poner un pie en el Templo de Aries para que éste le repeliera y cayera de espaldas contra las rocas, su cuerpo respondiendo en su sonido hueco y seco que acalló cualquier queja que pudiera proferir. Estaba dolorido, sentía su piel romperse y la camisa rota humedecerse un poco, seguramente seria su sangre; pero ni eso le haría detenerse.

Se incorporó una vez más, justo como lo había hecho muchas veces ya y corrió hacia el lado derecho de la casa buscando una salida alternativa, una forma de llegar hacia al Patriarca, pero fue repelido de nuevo. Era como si todo el Santuario estuviera dispuesto a no dejarle pasar.

Por su parte, el Patriarca se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y corría para llegar al hombre del que el Santuario le hablaba. No podían dejarlo pasar, las piedras le decían, no era digno de Atena, y sin embargo, el lugar se apiadaba de el y llamaba al único que podía ayudarle, porque a pesar de todo, no había malas intenciones en su desenfrenado intento por llegar al templo de Atena.

Cuando el Patriarca finalmente le encontró a los pies de las escaleras, su rostro estaba deforme por los golpes recibidos y ya era muy tarde para poder salvarle. El hombre murmuró su mensaje al oído del Santo Señor y este respondió consolándolo, pronto dejaría de sentir todo dolor.

Febrero 29, 2008


	66. Lluvia

**066. Lluvia **

**Personajes**: Mu de Aries.

Hacía una semana que no paraba de llover en Jamir. Kiki, Mu observó, se encontraba durmiendo en su nuevo nicho cerca de la chimenea que cada noche él mismo se encargaba de encender. Mu sonrió enternecido. No había nada que Kiki hiciera que no estuviera cargado de todo su empeño e inocencia.

Esa noche, el cielo se había oscurecido y por un instante creyó que no había pasado el día sino que por el contrario, la noche aún no había terminado. Afuera podía escucharse el trueno rugiendo contra los Himalayas y ver la luz del relámpago que ni siquiera terminaba de desaparecer.El aire olía a húmedo y Mu no podía evitar sentirse cansado.

Hacía pasado mucho tiempo desde que él hubiera llegado a Jamir. Se había marchado de Santuario buscando sosiego y un espacio dónde pensar con claridad. Shiryu había partido esa mañana con rumbo a Japón; llevaba las armaduras del Pegaso y del Dragón a su espalda y había derramado su sangre para que éstas volvieran a la vida.

¿Era esa otra señal para decidirse a regresar a Santuario?

Mu caminó hacia la ventana y a través de ella se dejó caer, flotando en el aire hasta llegar a la base de la torre.Hacía mucho tiempo que la tumba de la armadura no tenía visitantes. Hacía muchísimo más desde que alguno sobreviviera.

El Lemuriano caminó bajó la lluvia mientras ésta desparramaba su cabello por su pecho y su espalda. Era hora, eso era cierto. La presencia de Shiryu simplemente había sido el detonante para tomar una decisión. En cuanto se detuvo, cerró los ojos, dejando que la humedad del lugar le llenara los sentidos y que sus ropas se empaparan.

Unas horas después, cuando la lluvia por fin había amainado, Mu entraba al lugar sagrado donde mantenía la armadura de Aries. Allí, le sonrió con complicidad y la llamó sobre su cuerpo. Regresaría a Santuario, pero primero se pasaría por China.

Marzo 13, 2008


	67. Nieve

**067. Nieve**

**Personajes**: Isaac de Kraken

Estar en Atlantis, viviendo bajo el mar, le era por momentos aburrido. Entrenaba cada día de la misma manera que Camus le había enseñado, pero aún al intentarlo una y otra vez y haber fallado el mismo número de veces, Atlantis no era Siberia. Y muy a su pesar, Hyoga y Camus tampoco no estaban allí con él. Suspiró. Era _tan_ divertido entrenar con ellos.

Camus sin embargo, jamás lo supo.

Isaac se encontraba ahora de pie junto a su pilar; el peso de su cuerpo recostado contra la mole de piedra consagrada al Kraken. Cerró su ojo sano y se olvidó por el momento de aquel que ya no estaba; el que en sus noches a solas siempre extrañaba y no dejaba de sentir como si aún estuviera ahí. Suspiró profundo y le permitió a su cosmos, aquel que Camus le enseñara a reconocer en su interior, extenderse por el lugar y compenetrarse con él. El Kraken le acogió gustoso, permitiéndole que le abrazara mientras una vez más le decía que estaba para él, le recordaba a Isaac que no estaba solo.

A pesar de eso, Isaac no dejaba de pensar en aquellos que eran de su pasado. Y ahora, cuando se dejaba atrapar por el recuerdo, pensó en Hyôga, en Camus y en Atena a quien hubiera deseado servir. Pero ellos, ahora no eran más que eso, un recuerdo.

Isaac sonrió y esa sonrisa fue más una mueca hecha después de darse cuenta que él era un Caballero de los Hielos después de todo. Cada minuto que había pasado desde que se parara allí contra el pilar y dejara su cosmos libre, había sido un minuto en que la nieve había empezado a caer. El cielo de Atlantis hecho de agua, le permitía una lluvia de la más prístina y fina nieve; la que le era natural a él, el antiguo heredero de Acuario.

El General salió de su reposada postura y caminó hasta el centro del lugar y allí, bañado por la nieve que su cosmos creaba, inició su entrenamiento de cada día. Volvió a pensar en Camus y Atena, y finalmente en Hyôga y al hacerlo, pensó en que en su futuro, todavía podría haber espacio para una inminente confrontación. Estaba ansioso, pero el Kraken le calmó acomodándose sobre su cuerpo; acostumbrándose al frío del muchacho.

En medio de la nieve, Isaac finalmente se sintió en casa.

April 3, 2008


	68. Rayo

**068. Rayo**

**Personajes**: Pandora

Las nubes estaban más oscuras de lo normal y el sonido de los relámpagos retumbando por todo el Castillo Heissein la hacía estremecer en su interior, aún a sabiendas de que su estatus le impedía mostrar cualquier tipo de emoción.

Radamantis estaba en la habitación con ella, escuchándole tocar el arpa, pero éste no la veía. Su veneración por la hermana de su Señor, se presentaba cada vez más tortuosa para él y, cada que ella se dignaba mirarle, el desprecio en sus ojos hacía que el se avergonzara y se alejara. Por eso había dejado de mirarla.

Pandora pasó sus dedos suavemente por las cuerdas de su arpa. Parecía acariciarlas con suma delicadez; como si fueran su posesión más preciada. Radamantis…estaba allí, sentado junto a una de las ventanas, fingiendo protegerla. Ella en cambio, sabía que tal protección no era muy necesaria. Había que ser muy estúpido para querer meterse con ella.

Aún así, llevaba todo el día pensando en Ikki. Por supuesto, ella jamás hablaría al Wyvern al respecto, y no por pudor o por querer proteger al hombre. Ella era egoísta y quería mantener el recuerdo de Ikki para sí. Quería saborear ese recuerdo, jactarse de él y anhelaba que el encuentro fuera propicio para ambos.

El agua comenzó a caer sobre la tierra germana, arreciando entre más fuerte que caía. Los relámpagos dieron paso a fuertes truenos que resonaron en la distancia y que luego se volvieron rayos que azotaron la tierra inmisericordes. El siguiente rayo que iluminó la estancia, le dejó ver la silueta de aquel que ella más deseaba ver. Fénix la miraba de frente, vestía la misma ropa que esa noche en que se vieron por primera vez cuando ambos eran sólo un par de niños. Sin embargo, fueron los ojos del Santo de Atena; la fijeza de éstos en su persona, la dureza y el desprecio reflejados y enaltecidos por el efecto del rayo, los que la hicieron estremecerse.

"¿Pandora? ¡Pandora!" Radamantis corrió a su lado y la atrapó antes de que cayera del banco.

"Ikki…" fue todo lo que la mujer susurró antes de perder el conocimiento ante la perpleja mirada del juez y la caída de un nuevo rayo.

April 13, 2008


	69. Trueno

**069. Trueno**

**Personajes**: Fenrir, Jin, and Hilda

Llovía. Llovía demasiado. Jin estaba entre molesto y preocupado, o al menos eso era lo que Fenrir pensaba al verle moverse de aquí para allá sin parar un solo instante. El lobo bufaba y Lugo le miraba; caminaba hasta el hombre y se removía contra sus piernas buscando un toque que le trajera algo de sosiego, pero nada ocurría y la tranquilidad se mantenía esquiva para el cuadrúpedo.

Tan repentino como la lluvia había comenzado esa tarde, un rayo se precipitó sobre la tierra de Odín; y su trueno compañero, cual si fuera Thor haciéndose escuchar, retumbó en el horizonte provocando que Fenrir saliera a toda prisa de la cueva en que se ocultaban, y que Jin lo hiciera detrás de él, siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

Fenrir llegó al altar de la sacerdotisa y cayo postrado al ver su cuerpo ser cubierto por las aterradoras aguas del mar que la envolvían toda, mientras un nuevo trueno ahogaba otro grito de la mujer. Hilda jadeaba cansada cada que lograba tocar la losa del altar sagrado, y tomaba aire para soportar una nueva embestida de la enfurecida agua.

A cada acometida del elemento, un nuevo trueno acompañado de un relámpago igual de impresionante, azotaba la tierra y Jin se removía inquieto en el lugar en donde se encontraban de pie, viendo lo que ocurría, pero sin poder hallar una explicación para ello.

Después de unos minutos incontables, pues el tiempo pareció haber perdido toda validez; tierra, cielo y agua rugieron al unísono e Hilda cayó rendida sobre el altar.

Fenrir y Jin se quedaron petrificados luego de dar un par de pasos y que un nuevo trueno se escuchara tan cerca que había sido casi ensordecedor, y que su eco hiciera temblar la tierra.

Nunca pudieron llegar a Hilda.

April 23, 2008


	70. Tormenta

**070. Tormenta**

**Personajes**: Shaina y un caballero dorado

**Advertencias**: Este en verdad, que no tiene nada de sentido.

Era su venganza contra Seiya y la manera en que había llegado a tratarla. A Pegaso, alguna vez se le ocurrió jactarse ante sus amigos, y todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a escucharle, de que había dos mujeres y una diosa todas dispuestas a hacer lo que a él se le ocurriera, ya que después de todo, estaban enamoradas de él: Miho, Atena y por supuesto ella, Shaina, quien jamás había negado el hecho de que sintiera algo por él.

En cuanto se había enterado de lo ocurrido, pues era bien sabido que un secreto en Santuario no se mantenía privado por mucho, Shaina había cerrado su corazón y sus pensamientos a Seiya; y se llamó tonta por haberlo amado en algún momento.

Ahora se encontraba en los aposentos de ese hombre que ella veía desde detrás de su máscara y le encontraba por lo menos, perfecto. Cuando él se acercó, Shaina escuchó cual si fuera una premonición, el agua caer con fuerza afuera del templo y, a medida que el contacto se hacía más íntimo, ella escuchaba la lluvia golpear más y más fuerte; hasta el instante en que el sonido de la tormenta que empezaba a arreciar cubrió todo rastro del dolor físico de entregar su virginidad y darle paso a un placer bestial que, al unísono con el torrencial, debrocaba sus emociones y la hacía pensar que era mejor no pensar y terminar lamentándose por no haberse dado la oportunidad de experimentarlo antes.

Olvidarse de Seiya, por supuesto.

El hombre finalmente removió la máscara de su rostro a lo cual Shaina no se opuso; mostrándoselo con tranquilidad a aquel con quien estaba compartiendo ese momento y _esa_ tormenta con ella; alborotando todos los vientos que se removían en su interior y que la hacían más briosa.

La Amazona sonrió satisfecha y, cuando él se aproximó a besarla una vez el descanso fue necesario, Shaina respondió gustosa.

Ahora, se decía, todo recuerdo de Seiya era simplemente eso, un recuerdo. El Santo de Oro con quien estaba podía llenar es espacio; por eso le había escogido a él entre todos los hombres de Santuario, y Pegaso podía sacarla de su lista de enamoradas sin remedio. Una mujer como ella no podía darse el lujo de perder su tiempo con, o estar ligada a niñatos.

La tormenta finalmente amainó junto con su pasión, pero ninguno de los participantes se sintió decepcionado, por el contrario, tendrían un momento de descanso y comenzarían todo de nuevo.

Justo como la tormenta sobre Santuario lo acababa de hacer.

April 23, 2008


	71. Roto

**071. Roto**

**Personajes**: Afrodita de Piscis. Mención a Albafica de Piscis. Carlos de Piscis es de mi creación.

**Advertencias**: Ania, escudera de Afrodita es de mi creación.

Afrodita llevaba muchas horas ya, tirando sus ropas de un lado para otro. No podía encontrar el espejo que le había regalado su maestro Carlos cuando era pequeño y él recién acababa de llegar a Santuario. Afrodita sentía que iba a desfallecer, lo cual contrarrestaba con su fuerza real, y le hacía querer destruir algo a su alrededor.

Ese espejo había pertenecido a Albafica de Piscis, el previo Santo de Atena en la guerra anterior.

Ania, su escudera, entró en silencio a la casa, buscando habitación por habitación, hasta encontrar a su Maestro en su cuarto, mientras le veía tirar un prenda más aquí y allá.

— Maestro…

— ¿Lo encontraste? —gritó Afrodita sin girarse a mirarle

— No.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, en cuanto Afrodita y Ania escucharon el sonido de vidrio quebrándose afuera del lugar, justo cuando Ania terminara de hablar. A Afrodita le tomó menos de un segundo a la velocidad del sonido para llegar a su jardín.

Allí, el Santo de Piscis encontró a Kiki de Apéndix, aprendiz de Mu de Aries. El chiquillo le vio llegar y en su rostro se dibujó el terror más absoluto al ver al Santo Dorado. Kiki que había encontrado el espejo roto en el jardín de Piscis, se había detenido con la intención de llevarlo a Aries y repararlo. Sin embargo, ante la presencia de Afrodita, el puberte sólo acató a dejarlo caer de nuevo y a que éste se estrellara contra el piso y que los pedazos se partieran en otros más pequeños.

Afrodita simplemente gritó antes de lanzarle a correr detrás del chico hasta Aries.

Junio 10, 2008


	72. Fijo

**072. Fijo**

**Personajes**: Shion y Dokho

El Reloj del Zodíaco no se movía aunque sus llamas se habían encendido hacía ya un buen rato. Con él había comenzado a correr el tiempo de la batalla y los dos Santos Dorados se miraban frente a frente sin que alguno intentara el más mínimo movimiento.

Dokho y Shion se observaban, recreando en su mente el enfrentamiento a comenzar; anticipando los movimientos del otro. No habría vencedor ni vencido y eso lo sabían. No habría guerra de mil días. Shion no tenía mil días; sólo unas horas y sin embargo, el reloj no caminaba.

— ¿Estás listo, Shion? —pensó uno de ellos.

— Listo. –respondió el otro.

Y aún así, nada. Ni un murmullo, ni un sonido. Sólo el tiempo inefable entre ellos. Fijo.

Junio 10 de 2008


	73. Luz

**073. Luz**

**Personajes**: Lucifer

**Advertencias**: Luzbel es el nombre que se le dio a Lucifer en la tradición cristiana cuando era uno de los ángeles de Dios.

Cuando él fue creado, Luzbel era el ángel más perfecto entre todos. Fue el primero. La belleza y el poder eran suyos. Y Dios le amaba. Tanto así, que Dios mismo se vio en la necesidad de crear más seres como Luzbel. Seres llenos de su gracia. Pero Luzbel no quiso que el amor de Dios fuera compartido. Lo quería para sí y para nadie más.

Así nacieron Miguel, Gabriel y los demás. Luzbel no pudo soportarlo, y sabiéndose perfecto como era, quiso volverse Dios mismo y no sentir el dolor de tener que compartir el amor del Todopoderoso.

Esa fue la caída de Luzbel y su transformación en Lucifer.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando Dios creó a los dioses, y de entre éstos a Atena. Lucifer se sintió profundamente atraído hacia ella, no por su belleza o su feminidad. Atena era poderosa, autónoma y reina de sí misma. Justo como él lo era.

Por eso había querido destruirla; rodearla con su luz que nunca se extinguió y sofocarla con ella. Llevarla a los infiernos y allí, encadenarla por todos los años que quedaran por venir. Pero al luchar contra ella y sus santos, Lucifer reconoció la luz de Dios protegiendo a la diosa.

Y así, derrotado por Atena, Lucifer tuvo que renunciar a la luz de Dios y quedar él encadenado en sus propias tinieblas por siempre.

Ariadne, Junio 25 de 2008


	74. Oscuridad

**074. Oscuridad**

**Personajes**: Hades

**Advertencias**: Esta historia se refiere a Hades en las últimas dos batallas contra el Santuario.

Shun, preso en el interior de sí mismo, sintió el poder de Hades crecer en su cuerpo y, sobrecogido por éste, cayó subyugado, aprendido en un letargo aterrador que le sumió en una profunda oscuridad. La luz de Atena ya no estaba a su alrededor y por cuanto tiempo duró su pérdida de si mismo, Shun no pudo volver a ser dueño de su cuerpo.

Hades estaba allí, posesionado de él, lleno de su terror y de toda su gloria. Sin embargo, Shun también encontró pequeños vestigios de luz, que le eran familiares. Atrapado, encadenado como él mismo se encontraba, reconoció una figura rubia, menuda y de mirada dulce. Cuando la criatura le miró a los ojos, Shun pudo verse reflejado en ellos. Eran unos ojos oscuros y puros que le devolvían su mirada y de una compasión tan infinita, que Shun no pudo evitarlo y lloró bajando la cabeza para que no fuera tan notorio.

—Me llamo Aaron. —dijo el dueño de los ojos que no dejaban de mirarle, y él levantó su cabeza en respuesta.

—No te preocupes —respondió el otro— no hay necesidad de fingir.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque soy tú y soy él.

Shun incrédulo se le quedó mirando.

—¿Pero cómo…?

—Aunque él fue derrotado por mi hermana…parte de mí sigue siendo suya. —Aaron sollozó en ese momento, —una parte tuya también quedará con él para siempre.

—¡No!

—No importa qué hagas, tendrás que rendirte.

—¡Jamás!

—¡No hay nada que puedas hacer!

—No —Shun habló con gran pesar en su voz. Poco a poco sintió cómo el poder de Hades le envolvía, afirmando lo que Aaron le había dicho. Shun sintió la oscuridad de la muerte arrollando su alma y aprisionándola.

—Hermano…amigos…Atena… —fue lo último que dijo antes de ceder ante el dios.

Ariadne, Agosto 4 de 2008


	75. Sombra

**075. Sombra**

**Personajes**: Bud de Alcor

**Advertencias**: Sólo hay sombras si hay luz.

Hilda le había prometido hacerle el próximo Guerrero Divino de Zeta en tanto Cid falleciera. Bud no podía evitar sentirse emocionado aunque sombrío al mismo tiempo. Cid debía morir, pero lo más lamentable era que esto no podría ocurrir por su mano. Después de los padres que le abandonaran, Cid era la persona que él más odiaba.

Bud salió del lugar donde vivía y ayudado por la capucha de su capa, tapó su cabeza para poder pasar desapercibido. La luz era baja de ese día, como de costumbre, hacía frío y no había un rayo de sol que tocara la fría Asgard. Unos minutos después, sin embargo, Bud vio cómo las personas se alejaban de las calzadas hacia las aceras, y el choque de los cascos de los caballos se hacía más evidente.

—Mi Lord Siegfried. Le escuchó decir a varias personas, pero fue al escuchar "Mi Lord Cid" que Bud se quedó paralizado en su lugar. Justo a su lado, se habían detenido los dos nobles. Bud frunció el ceño y empuñó sus manos, apretándolas con rabia. Su hermano estaba enfrente suyo, curiosamente de pie, casi en la misma posición en la que él se encontraba mientras le daba la espalda a Bud.

El viento sopló fuerte, haciendo que la capucha que cubría la cabeza de BUd cayera a sus espaldas. Descubierto, Bud quiso marcharse, pero se quedó congelado donde estaba al verse detrás de su hermano. La sombra de Cid caía sobre él exactamente, convirtiéndolo en la sombra misma.

Avergonzado, Bud dio la espalda de inmediato y antes de que tato Cid como Siegfried se giraran en la dirección hacia la que él estaba, Bud desapareció. Caminó de regreso al lugar donde vivía; estaba enojado. Más tarde iría donde Hilda, le exigiría la cabeza de Cid.

Y, Odín lo permitiera, él dejaría de ser una sombra.

Ariadne, Julio 30 de 2008


	76. ¿Quién?

**076. ¿Quién?**

**Personajes**: Una de las marinas de Poseidón.

**Comentarios**: Después de mucho tiempo…las he seguido!

No hubo manera de que la guardia de Hilda supiera quién la había atacado. El golpe había sido certero y el pobre soldado había caído de manera inmisericorde sobre el frío y duro suelo en frente de la cámara de su señora.

La marina sonrió con sorna ante la debilidad de Asgard. Se movió con sigilo hasta llegar al centro de la recámara. Miró a su alrededor y vio la sobriedad en que la avatar de dormía. Centró su mirada en la cama de Hilda que estaba encerrada tras doseles de velo. Allí recostada entre mullidos almohadones y cubierta por seda, dormía plácidamente la elegida de Odín.

Hilda respiraba, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera acompasada. La mujer se removió entonces y, levantando un poco su mirada, todavía adormilada; ella miró aquí y allá esperando encontrar algo o alguien sin poder ver nada. Se dejó caer en las almohadas de nuevo y respiró profundo dejándose caer a la cama y regresando a su sueño.

El intruso sonrió complacido. Su señor atacaría al día siguiente y nadie sabría quién era el artífice del cambio que se generaría en Hilda.

Ariadne, Agosto 25 de 2008


	77. ¿Qué?

**077. ¿Qué?**

**Personajes**: Shion, patriarca del Santuario

Shion caminó con tranquilidad hacia Star Hill. Había habido mucho movimiento esa noche. Las estrellas querían hablarle, darle un mensaje y es lo ponía nervioso. Ya era hora del próximo nacimiento de Atena, lo cual significa que ya era hora de que otros dioses—Hades seguramente—y de que una nueva era comenzaba.

Shion respiró con pesadez. No era que se sintiera cansado o débil, pero sí se sentía aprehensivo frente a quién sería la persona que tomaría su lugar, ya que Atena necesitaba a alguien con la fuerza y la estamina necesaria para lo que se vendría. Él estaba listo para la batalla, pero quizás era muy anticuado para la nueva era.

El patriarca se sentó en el lugar proveído para ello y observó con cuidado. Aquello que el antiguo Aries vio fue lo que más le conmocionó. Fue peor darse cuenta de que no podría escapar su propio destino y así, en silencio, lo aceptó.

Ariadne, Agosto 25 de 2008


	78. ¿Dónde?

**078. ¿Dónde?**

**Personajes**: Camus aprendiz de Acuario y Nivoe Santo Dorado de Acuario.

**Advertencias**: Nivoe de Acuario es de mi creación.

Camus había estado corriendo por la planicie siberiana por las últimas dos horas y Nivoe parecía no querer darle descanso. El jovencito alcanzó a su maestro, pero pronto, esto le dejó relegado de nuevo, obligándole a correr más y más rápido de manera que Camus en realidad se siguiera el paso.

Pronto, Santo y aprendiz alcanzaban el lugar al que el primero deseaba llegar después de un buen rato de estar entrenando. Camus subió la colina de hielo en la que Nivoe se encontraba de pie, con las manos en la cintura y con los ojos cerrados respirando profundo. Camus quiso hablar al llegar allá, al lado de su maestro y tratar de recuperar su aliento, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. La vista en frente de ellos era lo más hermoso que Camus hubiera presenciado.

El mar de Siberia se presentaba majestuoso ante él. Estaba calmo esa mañana y el cielo azul de ese día parecía mezclarse en el horizonte con el agua, creando tan efecto precioso que Camus no pudo siquiera describir pues las palabras le habían abandonado desde el segundo en que sus ojos vieron el paisaje por primera vez.

—Esta es una de las muchas razones por las que luchamos, Camus.

Al no escuchar respuesta de parte de su aprendiz, Nivoe se giró a mirarlo.

—¿Camus?

El chico lloraba emocionado por lo que veía. Nivoe puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho y le dio un par de palmadas para llamar la atención.

—Es hora de irnos; aún te queda mucho por ver.

Camus se quedó estático unos segundos antes de escuchar el grito de su maestro llamándolo y corrió siguiendo a Nivoe.

Siberia era definitivamente, el mejor lugar del mundo para él.

Ariadne, Agosto 25 de 2008


	79. ¿Cuando?

**079. ¿Cuándo?**

**Personajes**: Marine de Águila

**Advertencias**: Me quedó TAN rosa…

Cuando Seiya entró en la vida de Marine, la amazona no estaba preparada para el torbellino que sería el muchacho. Muchas veces se vio en la obligación de matarlo de cansancio en los entrenamientos, sólo para poder hacerlo caer a la cama y que no se levantara hasta el día siguiente.

Otras tantas veces, tenía que aprovecharse del cariño que Aioria le profesaba a Seiya y le dejaba irse con el león dorado para que éste se encargara de cansarlo.

Lo curioso de todo el asunto de hacer que Seiya cayera exhausto a dormir cada noche, era que Marine era libre para quedarse mirándolo y recordar a su hermano perdido. Aunque Seiya no se diera cuenta, Marine le acariciaba el cabello y le contaba cuentos de Japón mientras le hablaba en su lengua materna para que sólo el chico comprendiera.

Esos eran los únicos momentos en que Marine dejaba de ser la amazona del águila y volvía ser la hermanita mayor de un jovencito que ya había sido prometido a los dioses.

Septiembre 12 de 2008


	80. ¿Por qué?

**080. ¿Por qué?**

**Personajes**: Milo aprendiz de Escorpio y Selek Santo Dorado de Escorpio.

**Advertencias**: Selek de Escorpio es de mi propiedad.

La información sobre la relación entre Selek y Milo la encuentran en "Milo, hijo de Alexandros--y de Selek.

Milo entró furioso y tirando todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor. Esa mañana Selek le había dado esa mirada de desaprobación que él más odiaba recibir. Seguro, había sido su culpa por ponerse a hacer pilatunas, pero no soportaba que Selek dejara de tratarle como su amigo e incluso su maestro, y empezara a comportarse con él como si fuera su padre. Eso era algo que el jovencito no le permitiría.

—¡¿Por qué?! —gritó Milo en cuanto Selek cruzó la entrada a su casa y se encontró con el pequeño que estaba de brazos cruzados y mirándolo con reproche.

—¿Por qué qué, Milo?

Selek habló tranquilo. Sabía lo que se vendría y aunque no le gustara tendría que responder de alguna manera. Milo estaba cruzando la línea en cuanto a lo que el Santuario permitiría de él y había que detenerlo antes de que cometiera alguna travesura que no pudiera ser perdonada. Escorpio continuó caminando hacia la cocineta de su Casa para buscar algo de comer.

—¡¿Por qué me tratas como si fueras mi padre?!

Selek se detuvo en seco, y se quedó mirando al frente, sin atreverse a girar y darle la cara a Milo quien aún se encontraba con los puños cerrados a los lados de su cuerpo, mientras su rostro se veía distorsionado por una mueca de enojo.

—Milo, soy tu maestro y en Santuario me debes respeto…

—¡Eres mi amigo! ¡Eras el amigo de mi papá!

Que fuera Milo quien le restregara la verdad en su propio rostro era algo que Selek no sabía cómo afrontar y que jamás había pensado que podría pasarle. Milo le hablaba con tal vehemencia, de una forma tan visceral, que sus palabras dolieron aún más.

—Si te he tratado de una manera inapropiada, te pido mis disculpas, Milo; pero no voy a decirte que siento el reprenderte por venir aquí a hacer lo que no debes. Eso es algo que estoy seguro Alex jamás habría permitido.

Las palabras de Selek golpearon a Milo bajo y profundo. El jovencito sabía que Selek se preocupaba por él; que lo hacía como su maestro y su amigo, pero a veces le dolía no tener a Alexandros a su lado y saber que por más que lo deseara, Selek no podría ser el padre que ya no tenía. Pronto, Milo dejó de contenerse y rompió en llanto. Selek caminó hasta donde él estaba y arrodillándose en frente de él, lo tomó en sus brazos para que llorara libremente.

Milo debía extrañar a Alexandros tanto como él mismo lo hacía.

_"¡¿Por qué me tratas como si fueras mi padre?!"_

Porque también lo soy, Milo; pensó Selek mientras se permitía llorar con su aprendiz.


	81. ¿Cómo?

**081. ¿Cómo?**

**Personajes**: (Roberto) Aldebarán de Tauro y su maestro Farris de Tauro

**Advertencias**: Roberto es el nombre que le he dado a Aldebarán en mi historia Athena's Saints. Farris de Tauro es de mi propiedad.

—¡Lo estás haciendo mal, Roberto! —Farris le gritaba al pequeño y éste, jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento que había perdido mientras intentaba aprender la técnica del Gran Cuerno.

—Maestro…

—Si sigues así, jamás podrás llegar a ser el siguiente Aldebarán, Roberto.

El joven le miró comprendiendo lo que su maestro quería decirle, pero no pudo evitar la punzada de dolor que se hacía cada vez más evidente en su estómago.

—Maestro Farris, ¿cómo lo hago entonces? —el joven preguntó, poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras seguía inclinado, antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar a su maestro de nuevo.

—Con el corazón, "torito", así…

Y Farris ejecutó la técnica sin falla. Roberto la vio y comprendiendo, la intentó de nuevo. Con el corazón, como su maestro acababa de mostrarle.

Septiembre 14 de 2008


	82. Si

**082. Si**

**Personajes**: Los dioses de la serie

**Advertencias**: Es tonto…sorry

Si los dioses no hubieran existido, quizás los humanos no habrían tenido que vivir la vida que han vivido. No habrían tenido que sufrir el que los dioses jugaran con ellos y menos aún, habrían tenido que luchar y morir por ellos.

Si los dioses no hubieran caminado por la faz de la tierra, entonces, los humanos no habrían deseado ser como ellos. No les habrían adorado ni les habrían puesto sus vidas a su disposición.

Si los humanos no hubieran conocido a los dioses, no habrían tenido a quién culpar por sus desgracias y sus alegrías. Habrían adorado a una piedra sin saber por qué lo hacían y seguramente, no habrían conocido el libre albedrío.

Si dioses y humanos no se hubieran aliado los unos con los otros, entonces el Santuario de Atena, Atlantis de Poseidón, el Inframundo de Hades y el mismo Asgard de Odín no habrían existido.

Pero no hay "sis" en esta historia. Tanto Atena como Poseidón, Hades y Odín se habían enfrentado y la primera había salido victoriosa. Por eso ahora miraba a sus caballeros, a los humanos que peleaban por ella y sonreía complacida, porque si ellos no lo hubieran entregado todo por ella, Terra no existiría.

Septiembre 19 de 2008


	83. Sin

**083. Con**

**Personajes**: June de Camaleón.

**Advertencias**: Primera parte de esta historia. Sigue en el 84. Sin.

La amazona cerró el libro que tenía sobre la mesa y caminó hacia la ventana que daba hacia las doce Casas del Zodíaco. Desde que llegara allá, le habían prohibido salir de la barraca que le habían asignado. June no podía comprenderlo, ¿acaso Shaina no anduvo por ahí alguna vez sin su máscara? Sin embargo, Shaina volvía a ella. Una máscara rota y luego reparada que no dejaba de usar aunque ya todos conocieran su rostro.

Ella, June, se negaba a usar la suya de nuevo.

Shun le había escrito y le había pedido que reconsiderara. Él quería verla y mientras ella incumpliera las leyes, eso no podría ocurrir. Además, él jamás desobedecería por ir a verla.

June tomó su máscara del cofre en que se la habían devuelto y al abrirla encontró en ella una nota que le decía que en tanto la portara de nuevo, podía caminar libremente por Santuario. Con ella, June era parte del lugar, y podría continuar con su vida y su servicio a la Diosa.

June se puso el frío metal contra la piel de su rostro y salió de su barraca, después de recoger sus pocas pertenencias.

Septiembre 19 de 2008


	84. Con

**084. Sin**

**Personajes**: June de Camaleón

**Advertencias**: Continuación y Final a la historia empezada en el 83. Con

Sin su máscara, June era una mujer como cualquier otra. Una que ella había comenzado a conocer mientras había estado herida y recuperándose y a quien llegó a amar mientras estaba en esa aislada barraca.

La amazona caminó por el Santuario buscando la salida. Al hacerlo, se encontró caminando por el Coliseo donde algunos caballeros estaban entrenando. Ella se detuvo un momento para verles y luego de que los dorados que estaban allá la vieran e hicieran la deferencia de saludarla, ella inclinó su cabeza un poco y retomó su camino.

Ikki, que estaba allí viendo a los demás, corrió hacia ella y se interpuso en su camino en cuanto la vio caminar con tanta prisa y el paquete a su espalda.

—¡June!

La amazona del Camaleón le escuchó llamarla y aún así, le esquivo moviéndose a un lado para continuar hacia la salida del Santuario.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Mi hermano lo sabe?

—Shun no tiene que enterarse de cada paso que doy, Ikki.

—Pero, ¿para dónde te vas?

Ikki la siguió, mientras salían del Santuario y llegaban a la playa, donde June miró hacia el mar y a lo lejos, recordando la Isla de Andrómeda donde había crecido y entrenado.

—Voy a un lugar donde pueda ser respirar, Ikki.

No siguió hablando. Ikki la vio sorprendido mientras ella retiraba la máscara de su rostro, la ponía en sus manos y le pedía que se la entregara a Shun cuando le viera. June se alejó de Ikki caminando por la playa y hacia Rodorios. Ya luego decidiría a dónde se iría, así con su cara limpia. Ya ni llevaría el metal sobre su rostro nunca más.

Sin la máscara, June era libre.

Septiembre 19 de 2008


	85. Solo

**085. Solo**

**Personajes**: Máscara de la Muerte

**Advertencias**: Esta historia es la traducción de un drabble (historia de no más de 100 palabras) que hice en inglés, y, que después de haber estado leyendo de Máscara todo el día, me pareció muy apropiado incluirlo en esta colección de viñetas.

La gente dice que los fantasmas regresan a los lugares que más amaron en vida, para sentir que vivían de nuevo. Algunos otros dicen que los fantasmas jamás abandonan lo que les pertenecía; sin embargo, en el Santuario de Atena todo era diferente. Después de que cada maestro moría, y su aprendiz tomaba su lugar, ellos irían a Elíseo y disfrutarían de su muy merecido descanso.

Algo acerca de lo cual Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer no sabía en lo absoluto. A fin de cuentas, estaba condenado a pasar la eternidad lejos de Eliseo y en la más completa soledad.

Cada vez que su alma tomaba el camino hacia su destino final, sus pasos lo llevaban de vuelta a la Casa de Cáncer. Al principio le era extraño, luego se volvió doloroso. Ahora era como estar en casa.

Había descubierto que amaba caminar alrededor de la Casa, imaginando que sus pasos eran escuchados por todos. Ya no había rostros decorando su Casa. El lugar parecía estar desierto, como si éstas se hubieran desvanecido en las arenas del tiempo. Parecía tan muerto como él mismo lo estaba.

Esa noche, Máscara de la Muerte caminaba por el interior de su templo de nuevo. De repente se detuvo, mirando de reojo hacia una de las esquinas. Una tímida margarita salvaje había comenzado a crecer allí; lentamente y con mucha paciencia la flor había tomado su lugar en el medio de la fría piedra.

Máscara sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo. Después de todo, aún había esperanza para él.

Sepiembre 24 de 2008


	86. Juntos

**086. Juntos**

**Personajes**: Ikki y Seiya.

**Advertencias**: Tonterías…I know!

Ikki había llegado de repente. No había razón alguna para que lo hubiera hecho; al contrario, lo común era verle alejado de todos y todos…de no verle en realidad, porque era poco el tiempo que Ikki gustaba de pasar con su "familia". O al menos esa era lo que todos creían.

Ikki se apareció en el apartamento de Seiya en la víspera de Navidad. Era curioso se decía el menor. Si Ikki se había aparecido allá, de seguro algo estaba tramando, y Seiya en su gran sabiduría, estaba decidido a averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Ikki, ¿qué haces aquí? —Seiya preguntó mientras lo veía colgar el teléfono y se sorprendía ante la cándida respuesta del Fénix.

—Llamaba a Shun y a Hyôga, me imagino que Shiryu es casi imposible de localizar si está en China, ¿no?

—Y…se puede saber para qué los estás llamando.

—Para que se vengan mañana para acá.

Seiya se llevó la mano a la barbilla y siguió a Ikki hasta la puerta de la casa, cuestionando cada acción del muchacho.

—Ikki… ¿para qué quieres que vengan mañana? ¡Es Navidad! —gritó Seiya levantando los brazos ante la cara perpleja de Ikki, quien no alcanzaba a comprender lo que Seiya decía. Sin embargo, sonrió y le tomó del rostro para mostrarle su sonrisa más de cerca.

—Exacto—. Ikki le soltó y salió de la casa apresurado. Tenía cosas que hacer, había murmurado, una cena que preparar alcanzó a escuchar Seiya—, ¡Y vamos a pasarla juntos! —terminó de gritar el Fénix desde el final de las escaleras antes de desaparecer por las calles.

—¿¡Qué?! —respondió Seiya sorprendido.

Septiembre 24 de 2007


	87. Vida

**087. Vida**

**Personajes**: Fleur de Asgard.

**Advertencias**: Es ridículo, lo sé…pero aguántenme que ya casi termino.

Fleur caminó desde el Palacio de Valhalla hasta la montaña donde Hagen solía entrenar. Aún no se acostumbraba al calor en el interior del lugar, pero había decidido que iría allí a honrar a su amigo de la infancia. Por supuesto, Hagen ya no estaba y ella sentía que no sólo la muerte de el guerrero era su responsabilidad, sino que debía mantenerlo vivo.

La princesa entró en la cueva que llevaba hacia el centro del volcán. Sabía que no podría llegar muy lejos, al menos no tanto como Hagen podía hacerlo, pero ella no se sentía preocupada o abatida por eso. Merak estaría feliz de tan sólo saber que ella iba a visitarle.

Fleur caminó en silencio. Llevaba la flor apretada contra su pecho; la había protegido de la poca nieve que había caído, y ahora lo hacía del atenazante calor del sitio.

Fleur sonrió al llegar al lugar en donde Hagen había caído derrotado. Su vida había terminado allí, pero de la misma manera, la de ella había comenzado. El estado de entumecimiento en el que hubiera vivido hasta el incidente de Hilda, había desaparecido con la muerte de Hagen.

Él, sin saberlo, le había devuelto su vida.

Fleur sonrió a medida que se arrodillaba y plantaba la florecilla en el caliente suelo del volcán. La princesa sintió la flor temblar y le habló bajito, diciéndole que ella la cuidaría. Fleur sonrió ampliamente al verla empezar a acomodarse al abrasador calor del suelo del volcán. Sabía que el espíritu del Hagen también cuidaría de esa flor. Estaba segura de ello.

Septiembre 26 de 2008


	88. Opciones

**088. Opciones**

**Personajes**: Cualquier aprendiz a santo del Santuario.

Matar o no matar.

Adorar a la diosa que proteges u odiarle.

Ser tu amigo o tu enemigo.

Ser un caballero de la diosa o un simple humano.

El aprendiz se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación. Tenía pánico de salir a enfrentarse a su maestro, aunque sabía que podía huir…y eso sólo le traería dolor y mucha vergüenza. No tenía nada qué perder, pero al dar el siguiente paso, se daba cuenta que de hacerlo, en realidad lo perdería todo.

Finalmente se detuvo y miró las ropas que usaría para su examen. De éste dependía si sería un santo de bronce, plata u oro.

Él sabía muy bien lo que quería y por fin se había decidido.

Su momento de escoger ya había pasado, ahora lo convertiría en una realidad.

Septiembre 26 de 2008


	89. Trabajo

**089. Trabajo**

**Personajes**: Tetis de Sirena y Dragón Marino

**Advertencias**: Este es muy tonto…sorry.

La sirena corría de aquí para allá. Estaba cansada, a punto de patearle su querido trasero al que se le cruzara en frente y en definitiva, tenía un genio de los mil demonios. Si hubiera sabido que el Dragón Marino la iba a poner a trabajar de tal manera, ella simplemente se habría rehusado.

Tetis caminó hasta el Atlántico Norte y tiró las tinajas, haciéndolas estrellar contra el pilar. Estaba furiosa con él por ponerla a correr de aquí a allá buscándole cosas que no estaba segura que él fuera a necesitar en realidad. Sin embargo, se decía, no podía ni debía juzgarlo. El Dragón Marino era la conexión directa entre ellos y su señor Poseidón.

—Vas a tener que traerlas de nuevo, Tetis.

La voz de la marina resonó en el lugar y ella dio un salto al escucharle. Los pedazos de cerámica estaban regados por doquier y ella frunció el ceño cuando las miró primero y luego a él.

—Todas, una a una y sin falta.

—Pe…pero… —la chica quiso replicar, pero no pudo. Antes de que pudiera el Dragón Marino caminó hacia ella y se le acercó al oído, tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca para hablarle bajo.

—Hazlo pronto y no te tardes, después de todo, tu trabajo es servir…

Antes de que la sirena pudiera responder, ya Kanon se iba corriendo hacia el interior de su pilar. Era agradable jugar con ella, pero era mucho mejor no arriesgarse demasiado.

Octubre 1 de 2008


	90. Hogar

**090. Hogar**

**Personajes**: Shiryu

**Advertencias**: Esta tiene un toque melancólico.

Shiryu había partido a Japón hacía ya varias semanas. Shunrei se decía día a día que él pronto regresaría, y Shiryu desde su cuarto en la mansión Kido, se lamentaba de no poder estar allí más tiempo. Se decía que si cerraba los ojos, podría verlos de nuevo.

Sonrió, y de forma casi inmediata puso su mano sobre sus frente y luego la bajó hasta cubrir sus ojos e imaginar los cinco picos y a sus habitantes. Vio a Shunrei recogiéndose el cabello en una trenza y cómo el maestro le ofrecía las flores para que se pusiera sobre su oreja.

Les escuchó reír, mientras en su mente la veía a ella ir a buscar la sombrilla con la que cubriría al Maestro durante la lluvia que seguramente caería esa tarde.

Si trataba un poco más, podía escuchar la voz del anciano mientras le daba instrucciones para que él fuera entrenando abajo en la cascada, bajo su atenta mirada.

Su rostro pasó del dulce recuerdo y de pronto dejó de sonreír para suspirar cansinamente. Ahora su vida estaba en Japón y lejos de Shunrei y del maestro. Al día siguiente tendría su primer enfrentamiento y debía estar lúcido para poder ganarlo, se decía. El torneo galáctico estaba por comenzar. Su hogar era la mejor manera de recordar por qué estaba peleando, y por qué debía ganar la armadura dorada.

Después de todo, aunque cambiara de lugar constantemente, su hogar siempre sería China y aquellos que le esperaban y rezaban por él en la montaña de los cinco picos.

Octubre 1 de 2008


	91. Cumpleaños

**091. Cumpleaños**

**Personajes**: Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer

**Advertencias**: XD

Para su cumpleaños, Máscara de la Muerte prefería largarse del Santuario e imaginarse que tanto el lugar como sus habitantes no existían. Le gustaba irse lejos, a un lugar donde pudiera estar él solo y así dejar de pensar por un rato.

Por fin encontró un lugar en la playa en qué sentarse a beber la botella de vino que Aldebarán le había regalado hacía ya muchos años por esas mismas fechas. Lo bebió con total calma, recordándose que ya era un año más viejo y que de igual manera, hacía mucho que estaba en el Santuario. Pensó, y río al hacerlo, que quizás los años le estaban golpeando duro si estaba comenzando a pensar que era demasiado viejo para hacer su trabajo.

Después de pasarse todo el día en la playa, regresó a Santuario ya muy entrada la noche. Cuando lo hizo, cuando entró a su Casa en realidad; creyó que el vino se le había subido a la cabeza y que estaba viendo mal. Shura y Afrodita estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, más recostados en el otro que sentados de hecho. Máscara tuvo que suprimir el deseo de despertarlos y patearlos para que se largaran de inmediato.

Tuvo que aceptar que el pastel que tenían en frente y las botellas de vino a su lado eran motivo para sentirse abrumado, pues era una total sorpresa para él que quisieran estar allí para celebrar con él.

Tuvo que admitir también que era un excelente motivo para no matarlos, así que se los perdonaría—por el momento.

Octubre 4 de 2008


	92. Navidad

**092. Navidad**

**Personajes**: Hilda, Fleur y los doce guerreros de Asgard.

**Advertencias**: Me salió tiernito .

Nevaba esa noche, sin embargo era diferente; la nieve caía suave, casi como si quisiera cubrir la superficie de la tierra del Norte en lugar de llenarla de sí misma. Hilda y Fleur miraron por la ventana y sonrieron, para luego regresar al gran salón tomadas de la mano. Siegfried y Hagen las vieron y se apresuraron a darles la mano para que tomaran su asiento alrededor del fuego azul.

Pronto, Fenrir entraba con Jin a su lado y se acomodaban justo al frente de Hilda y los demás, que miraban como el cánido se acomodaba, su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras y bufaba antes de quedarse dormido.

Mime desde una esquina entonó una melodía navideña que hizo que Alberich suspirara molesto aunque en realidad no le fuera un problema estar compartiendo con ellos; era mejor mantener la charada, se decía.

Cid entró al recinto acompañado de Tholl que también acababa de llegar. Los hombres traían viandas que los aldeanos habían enviado para que su señora y sus guerreros celebraran la navidad.

Hilda les sonrió y les dio la bienvenida a su primera navidad todos juntos.

Octubre 5 de 2008


	93. Acción de Gracias

**093. Acción de Gracias**

**Personajes**: Baian del Hipocampo

**Advertencias**: A ver y este cómo me queda…

Baian caminó hacia su pilar y allí se quedó sentado por largo rato. Pensó por mucho tiempo en la razón por la cual Poseidón le hubiera escogido. Tenía temor por enfrentarse en batalla, pero se decía que sería completamente estúpido si no lo hiciera. Ser demasiado confiado sería un error fatal.

Miró por sobre su hombro y pensó en las otras Marinas que como él servían al dios del Mar. ¿Estarían todos allí con el mismo propósito?

Movió la cabeza a lado y lado y suspiró. Sin importar la razón, ellos siete estaban juntos en la empresa de proteger a Poseidón. Aún si ello significaba tener que seguir al Dragón Marino, pero no podía mentirse, él era el mejor para ser el regente de Atlantis mientras Poseidón podía regresar a su hogar y hacerse cargo de ellos.

Baian bajó su cabeza y sonrió. Tenía que estar agradecido por ello. Ahora tenía un propósito para vivir y para morir y él era parte del gran cambio que se venía para el mundo. Ahora, tenían que vencer y no ser los vencidos.

Y por esa oportunidad, también debía estar agradecido.

Octubre 5 de 2008


	94. Independencia

**094. Independencia**

**Personajes**: Miho

**Advertencias**: Ninguna…

Miho colgó el teléfono un poco molesta por el tono de voz que Tatsumi usó al otro lado de la línea. Al "niñero-ayudante" de Saori Kido se le había ocurrido llamar a decirle que la Fundación deseaba hacerse cargo del Orfanato. Y, aunque era cierto que por muchos años dicha organización se había encargado de ellos; también era cierto que hacía mucho que ella misma lo hacía.

La chica le había respondido diciéndole que no necesitaba los fondos de la señorita Kido, pero se abstuvo. Lo haría más por desprecio a la persona de Saori que por la falta de necesidad. Sin embargo, se alegró consigo misma al saber que no había caído a la presión. Hacía mucho que el Orfanato era sólo suyo y se decía era la mejor manera de mantenerlo.

_'Gracias Señor Tatsumi, estoy segura de que los niños agradecerán su contribución, pero entienda por favor, sigo siendo yo quien se encarga del Orfanato y no creo apropiado que la Fundación Graude se encargue de tomar decisiones que sólo me competen a mí.'_

Estaba segura de que Seiya le reprocharía su actitud, pero se dijo al mirar por la ventana y ver los pequeños, que había hecho lo que debía. Nada como la sensación de poder hacerlo todo por sí misma y por sus niños que tanto la necesitaban. Seiya podría decir lo que quisiera, y eso lo sabía ella mejor que nadie, pues ni el mismo Santo de Pegaso podría decirle qué hacer o no hacer.

Miho salió de su oficina y caminó tranquila hacia el patio del lugar, allí en frente de la iglesia aplaudió emocionada a medida que se acercaba y veía a los pequeños disfrutar de un buen partido de fútbol.

Octubre 10 de 2008


	95. Año Nuevo

**095. Año Nuevo**

**Personajes**: Hyôga del Cisne

**Advertencias**: Me quedó muy melancólico…

Hyôga estaba de nuevo en Siberia y por primera vez, se preguntaba si no habría sido un error haber rechazado la invitación de Seiya y pasar el año nuevo con ellos. Se decía, que ya habían estado juntos en la navidad, ahora, era tiempo para estar a solas con sus recuerdos.

La gran estepa siberiana se presentaba ante él hermosa, prístina, solitaria y por qué no decirlo, llena de recuerdos que le eran dolorosos más que otra cosa.

Hacía muy poco que las guerras habían terminado finalmente y aún le era difícil dejar de lado el hecho de que las personas que habían sido su familia por años ya no estaban con él; era peor si al pensar en ellas se daba cuenta que una a una habían caído por su mano.

Al mirar hacia el norte, un espectáculo de color verdeazul se presentó ante él, complementando el paisaje a su manera. La aurora boreal que sólo se presentaba sólo un par de veces en el año, jamás en año nuevo, le dejaba ver entre sus destellos, los rostros de aquellos que ya habían muerto y que le aseguraban que siempre estarían cuidándole y cuán orgullosos estaban de él.

Hyôga lloró por el único ojo que ahora tenía y se llevó la mano a la cicatriz del otro. A pesar de todo, cada paso dado había valido la pena.

Ahora comenzaba un nuevo año y él tenía la esperanza de que esta vez, todo saldría mejor.

—Feliz año nuevo—. Dijo ante la aurora boreal antes de regresar a su cabaña.

Ariadne, Octubre 13 de 2008


	96. Dioses

**096. Dioses**

**Personajes**: Zeus, Hera y los demás dioses que no se han visto en medio del conflicto presentado en la serie.

Zeus sonrió al ver la fuente en medio de la plaza de Olimpo. Desde su asiento, se fijaba en cada movimiento de su hija y sus hermanos. Hera se acercó por detrás y se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla en que estaba sentado Zeus. El dios la vio de soslayo y le sonrió, dándole la mano para que ella se sentara a su lado, mientras que él se hacía a un lado para que ella lo hiciera.

Hera vio lo que Zeus veía y no pudo evitar sonreír. Era cierto entonces, los dioses se levantaban contra otros dioses y los humanos volvían a verse en el medio.

—¿Intervendrás? Preguntó ella.

Zeus negó con la cabeza. Era cierto que tanto Poseidón como Hades estaban haciendo de las suyas. Los veía a cada uno conspirar y tuvo que suprimir una carcajada al ver a Atena sentada sobre el pobre chico que montaba como si fuera un caballo.

—¿Entonces te vas a divertir a su costa?

Zeus se giró para mirar a Hera a los ojos. El haber tenido que aprender a vivir juntos lejos del mundo que ellos mismos hubieran creado, les había acercado, forzándolos a verse como consortes y ya no como enemigos. Ahora, que podía decir con convicción que amaba a Hera, le podía hablar con certeza.

—Es mejor si les dejo vivir su libre albedrío, mi amor.

—Pero…son dioses…

—Sí, pero ellos escogieron vivir en la Tierra y vivir cada encarnación peleando, además…yo ya le di a Atena el arma que le sirve en contra de ellos.

Al terminar de hablar, señaló hacia la fuente para que Hera viera a Pegaso que orgullo miraba al pobre Unicornio con sorna y se juraba que Atena jamás haría eso con él.

Hera asintió, comprendiendo lo que Zeus decía, para luego dedicarse a ver los que pasaba y se preguntaba qué pasaría esta vez.

Ariadne, Octubre 16 de 2008


	97. Vino

**097. Vino**

**Personajes**: Todos los santos dorados de la época en que la serie pasa.

**Advertencias**: A ver si este me sale…ocurre después de una resurrección de dichos santos que me inventé para efectos de esta historia.

Afrodita preparó su rosal para que estuviera decorado apropiadamente y de igual manera que sus rosas no sufrieran a causa de sus invitados. Se aseguró una a una de que éstas no destilaran ningún tipo de olor que pudiera poner en peligro la vida de sus camaradas. De soslayo vio a Máscara de la Muerte que entró al lugar y tomó algunas sillas para ponerlas en el lugar que mejor creyó conveniente para luego levantar la mano y saludar a Shura que se apresuraba en el jardín. Mejor entrar rapidito, se decía Capricornio mientras entraba; a pesar de todo, aún le tenía algo de temor a encontrarse con Aioros y si podía, mantendría bajo control en donde se sentaría.

Piscis sonrió al verlos llegar y saludó mientras le indicaba a Ania su escudera dónde seguir poniendo los arreglos que la chica había hecho temprano ese día. Mu llegó un poco aprensivo. Sí, iban a reunirse y a tratar de sanar algunas de las heridas que se habían inflingido unos a otros e incluso pretendían poder luchar como una unidad—aprender de "los cinco", había dicho Aldebarán, quien justamente entró al jardín riendo bullicioso mientras Shaka que venía a su lado le escuchaba complacido aunque siguiera sin entender una sola palabra que el otro decía sobre fútbol.

Aioros fue el siguiente en llegar, éste venía hablando con Camus que le contaba complacido—eso sí, aún no sorprendía a nadie con una sonrisa— de sus últimos encuentros con Hyôga y de paso le daba los saludos que Seiya le enviaba. Uno a uno, todos los que llegaban iban tomando asiento alrededor de la mesa con viandas que Afrodita había preparado.

Saga y Kanon entraron luego. Caminaban en silencio uno al lado del otro y evitaban mirar a muchos a los ojos. Aioros levantó la mano y le señaló a los gemelos los asientos en frente del suyo. Sería bueno si lograba hacer que Saga hablara un poco. Dokho y el mismo Shion les vieron desde las escaleras que conducían al templo de la diosa y bajaron por ellas para unirse al grupo.

—¡Ya llegamos! Aioria y Milo gritaron al terminar de subir la última escala que les llevaba al jardín.

—¡La próxima vez que necesite a alguien que vaya por el vino, llamaré al Apéndice de Mu, ese al menos es más rápido, par de tortugas!

Shion fue el primero que estalló en carcajadas al escuchar hablar a Afrodita y al verle la cara al león y al escorpión mientras le entregaban las cráteras a los demás escuderos y finalmente, todos esperaban por su copa de vino para brindar por las nuevas oportunidades que la vida daba.

Ariadne, Octubre 16 de 2008


	98. Estatua

**098. Estatua**

**Personajes**: Shion de Aries

**Advertencias**: Otro nostálgico…pero lindo…

Shion había entrado por fin a Santuario después de un poco más de trece años de su muerte. Caminaba vistiendo su armadura hecha en sapuris y se sentía deshonrado al hacerlo. Este Santuario…había sido su hogar literalmente por muchos años y ahora que volvía a caminarlo era gracias al poder del dios que deseaba acabar con la diosa que él adoraba.

Antes de que lo se imaginara, se encontraba en frente de la estatua de Athena. Pallas, dijo en un susurro. Esa estatua había sido su confidente durante muchas noches de dudas. Esa fría figura hecha en el más exquisito mármol griego, era quien le había acompañado día tras día mientras observaba a sus santos y era testigo de la fuerza y el poder de éstos para proteger a la diosa.

Ahora, su base estaba ensangrentada y era sangre de Atena misma. A lo lejos, porque le parecía que había kilómetros separándolos, Seiya gritaba exigiendo explicaciones. Shion no pudo responder de inmediato. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en la chiquilla que él mismo hubiera querido ver crecer una vez más y a quien no pudo proteger en su momento. Sus dedos entre tanto, tocaron la sangre aún tibia y antes de que Seiya pudiera seguir con su retahíla de reclamos, la echó sobre la armadura de éste y de los demás santos de bronce, exhortándolos a ir a salvar a Atena.

Sólo ellos podrían llevar la otra estatua, la que él siempre había ocultado, para que Atena pudiera abrirla y hacerla su armadura y que pudiera luchar justamente contra Hades.

Es hora, se dijo. Antes de caer a los pies de aquella a quien tanto amara, vio a Dokho y mientras sus ojos se cerraban, era la sombra de la estatua de Atena quien le daba un nuevo adiós, y le dejaba la promesa de que todo estaría bien.

Ariadne, Octubre 17 de 2008


	99. Música

**099. Música**

**Personajes**: Orfeo de Lira

**Advertencias**: mmmm

Orfeo veía a Eurídice y sonreía al saber que tocaba para su amada y que ella podía escucharlo aunque jamás emitiera el más mínimo sonido ni pudiera expresarle cuánto lo amaba ella también.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, Orfeo tocaba una tonada diferente que la mujer convertida en estatua conocía a la perfección. Era la canción que Orfeo tocaba para Atena cuando el Patriarca le llamaba a su lado para hablar de asuntos de guerra. Era la canción que siempre animaba a los Santos en medio de una batalla o que exaltaba sus corazones para que éstos no desfallecieran en medio del conflicto.

Eurídice sonrió imperceptiblemente. Orfeo estaba preparándose para la lucha una vez y más, y aunque la entristecía profundamente que no pudiera estar con ella, o quizás no volviera a verlo, estaba feliz de que el santo de plata volviera a servir a su diosa.

Orfeo por su parte, reconocía el cosmos de Atena en el oscuro inframundo. Hacía mucho que las huestes de Hades se preparaban, pero igual lo hacía él. Tendría que alejarse de su amada, pero ella se lo perdonaría. Seguiría tocando, alertaría con su música a cuanto Santo de Atena se encontrara ya fuera en el Tártaro o en Eliseo. Esa canción, era aquella a la que los santos de cualquier época respondían sin falta.

Era hora de luchar, y por ello, valía la pena tocar esa tonada, una y mil veces más.

Ariadne, Octubre 17 de 2008


	100. Araña

**100. Araña**

**Personajes**: Atena

**Advertencias**: Lo siento, pero este tenía que ser así XD

Cuenta el mito que cuando Pallas Atena descubrió que había una mujer que la superaba a la hora de hacer los tejidos, ella entró en cólera y la convirtió en araña. Fue tal el impacto que ese hecho causó en ella, que la misma Atena, durante la primer era de su santuario, creó una armadura para honrar a aquella mujer: Arachné.

Esa noche, Atena estaba recostada en su cama detrás de la cámara del Patriarca. Había pasado el día meditando, pensando en la estrategia a seguir antes de comenzar la reconstrucción del Santuario. Era la hora, se decía, y ya que podía, usaría el dinero Kido para darles una vida diferente, un tanto más cómoda pensaba ella, a aquellos que la habían servido fielmente.

De repente, la diosa se levantó al escuchar un ruido en un rincón de la habitación. No era nada raro que sus santos se le metieran al cuarto, se rió al recordar a Milo, pero tampoco era prudente y ésta vez estaba dispuesta a hacérselo saber, y vaya si el Escorpión iba a recibir su buena reprimenda si se había atrevido de nuevo.

La araña, una de esas grandes que te encuentras en las casas viejas en algunas partes del mundo, salió caminando airosa hacia donde la diosa se encontraba de pie. Un gigante se dijo, ahora tendría que esquivarlo para que no le pasara nada a ella, ni a sus niños que los llevaba en el lomo. Giró los ojos al ver los enormes dedos en frente de ella y luego los movió buscando la mejor manera de salir de ahí sin que le pasara el más mínimo daño.

¡Atena gritó como loca! Deberían haberla visto. ¡El engendro más enorme del mundo, el bicho más espeluznante estaba en su cámara! ¿Podrían imaginárselo?

El primero en llegar fue Milo que tan sólo necesito percibir el cosmos alterado de la diosa para correr en su auxilio. La vio encima de su cama, sus manos agarraban los bordes de su falda levantándola como para cerciorarse que la araña no se le subiría.

—¿Mi Señora? Preguntó él preocupado.

—¡¡Sácala, Milo!! ¡¡Es enorme!! La chica señalaba a la pobre araña que aún no encontraba cómo salir de ese lugar sin que alguien la aplastara.

Milo vio al animalito y tuvo que tragarse una carcajada. Esa pequeña araña no le haría daño a Atena, ni siquiera podría llamársele tarántula. El escorpión siendo un arácnido él mismo, se acercó a la "arañita" y la sacó del lugar, mientras otros santos llegaban y auxiliaban a Atena que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—La venganza es dulce, ¿no? Dijo Milo con sorna mientras ponía a la araña con cuidado entre los matorrales cerca de la cámara de Atena, para que pudiera irse tranquila con sus hijos. Luego, regresó donde la diosa y le aseguró que ya no había ningún peligro. Atena le miró casi al punto de desmayarse mientras él volvía a decirle que ya todo había pasado.

Aioria miró a Milo con ganas de saber qué había pasado, a lo que el alacrán le respondió que luego le contaba. Esa sí que era una historia de Atena digna de contar.

Ariadne, Octubre 17 de 2008


End file.
